Lost Friends
by King Of Anime
Summary: Kim and Ron go on a cruise, but the ship goes missing and vanishes! Now it's up to Bonnie to find out what has happened.
1. A wedding, a cruise, and a premonition

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter One**

**A wedding, a cruise, and a premonition**

Bonnie shot up from sleep, gasping. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her breathing was quick and erratic. She glanced to her side and saw Junior still sleeping comfortably next to her. He was gripping his pillow and making out with it.

Obviously he was having another dream about her.

Quietly, Bonnie got and walked to the kitchen. After having a small glass of water, she went back to the bedroom and went to the dresser. On top of it was an envelope. It had gold trimmed around the edges and had Bonnie Rockwaller and Senior Senior Junior on the cover, written in shiny, cursive letters.

Bonnie opened the already unsealed envelope and glanced at the paper inside. She gave a small smirk and shook her head as she read the glossy, colorful paper again.

_Attention!_

_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Carl Stoppable._

_Location: Possible household_

_Date: June 25_

_Dress: Formal_

_Please RSVP as soon as possible!_

Bonnie had received the invitation a week ago and at first she wasn't sure she was going to go. She knew Kim and Ron would invite her no matter what. It was in their nature, but she realized the history she had had with them both.

Even though it had been a year since she had last seen them during high school graduation, she still felt that she wasn't worthy of being there. She hadn't exactly been friendly to them during high school. In fact, she had been nothing but a bully and a pain in their butts.

But that was until she began having the nightmares.

They first started when she first got the invitation, and every night since she'd been having them. Just thinking about them made her whole body shiver. Not only were they incredibly realistic, but they were also downright scary.

She would find herself on a large cruise ship. She'd be walking around the deck, watching vacationers swimming or sun bathing. She'd be in a grand ballroom dancing while wearing a flowing party dress. Everything around here was bright and cheerful.

Then, almost like turning off a switch, the sky would get dark. All the people on the boat were running and screaming around. Others were attacking each other, their red eyes piercing into Bonnie's soul.

Then she'd see Kim and Ron. They would look at her from across the boat, with cold, emotionless eyes. Their faces would suddenly melt away, revealing only their skull faces underneath. They would keep staring at her, with their skeletal faces until they open their mouths to speak. No words would come out, but an audible growling sound would come up from their throats. An unearthly, inhuman sound. After that, a bright flash of green light would engulf everything.

That's when Bonnie would wake up, each night. The nightmare was basically the same, and Kim and Ron's face melting away, hearing that unearthly growling, and seeing that bright green light was always present.

She hadn't thought about going to Kim and Ron's wedding, but after the nightmares, it was the only thing she looked forward to.

The nightmares were telling her something, something important about Ron and Kim, she thought. She wasn't an expert in interpreting dreams.

Then again these nightmares could be nothing more than the ill effects of late night snacking.

Junior was such a sound sleeper, that he hadn't witnessed any of her sudden wake ups after experiencing the nightmares. She felt that it wasn't important for him to know about them.

He had enough to worry about, running his own record label and controlling his family's estate after his father passed away recently.

That's how she got the apartment and the full scholarship enrollment to London College of Fashion. Having a billionaire boyfriend has its perks.

She tucked the invitation back into its envelope and placed it back onto the dresser. She RSVP'd yesterday and the wedding was still a few days away.

Bonnie had some school in between then. She hoped that would take her mind off everything.

Bonnie carefully slid back into her bed. She extended her hand to caress Junior's bare, chiseled chest. She sighed, as she hoped that she could finally get some sleep.

Usually the nightmare came only once and then it would wouldn't come back until the next night. Bonnie closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into sleep.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie and Junior arrived for the wedding at the Possible house, everyone stopped and stared at them. Bonnie had on a flowing lavender dress, which accented her every curve and showed off her perfect form. She walked with her usual swagger that told everyone what kind girl she was.

Junior wore a tuxedo that showed of his muscular frame. He looked handsome as always and together they really made a dynamite couple.

The two had flown in from London on Junior's private jet and had stayed in the ritziest hotel in Middleton.

Bonnie really enjoyed the attention; one of the reasons she was going to school to become a model.

All sorts of old friends and old acquaintances bombarded Bonnie; wanting to say a quick hello. She smiled when she saw her best friend Tara, who was wearing just as stunning an outfit as her. The two went to different schools, but both lived in London so they saw much of each other. Tara was one of the few friends Bonnie could call a friend.

Tara was training to become an actress and writer. She hugged Bonnie and led her to a row of chairs that were just in front of the altar.

The entire arrangement was done outside in the backyard and was very nature oriented with flowers and other plant life surrounding the area. A violin Quintet played sweet, classical music as the guests began to take their seats.

"I'm so glad you decided to come. Isn't this exciting?" Tara squealed.

"Yeah." Bonnie had to admit it. At first, she thought Kim shouldn't have anything to do with Ron. He was a loser by all her standards and Kim could find some cuter, more accomplished man, but she slowly began to warm up to Ron and realized how perfect they were for each other. Their missions and the fact that they knew each other from preschool and had been able to remain such good friends made their relationship that much stronger.

Junior felt the same way too. After his father died, Kim and Ron showed up to the funeral, secretly, since everyone else there were villains. Even Bonnie didn't go because Junior didn't want one of the villains getting the wrong idea of kidnapping her and putting her up for ransom.

The two heroes approached Junior in disguise and told him what a great man his father had been. Junior stopped being a villain after that and found great respect for Ron and Kim.

Bonnie glanced over the aisles when she heard murmuring and saw Ron walking up to his place in front of the altar. He looked gorgeous in his black tux. His hair was slicked back and his eyes seemed to sparkle with a mixture of nervousness and joy. If he dressed like that all the time, there was no doubt that every girl he'd run into would fall at his feet.

On his shoulder, was his pet mole rat, Rufus. Bonnie had to stifle a laugh when she saw Rufus with a tuxedo on. It was cute to see, which surprised her because she had always thought Rufus was disgusting.

Felix was behind him and was obviously his best man. Next was a small boy, probably about thirteen or fourteen. Bonnie recognized him as the face on Kim's Kimmunicator. Wade; it took her a few seconds to remember the name. Kim's brother's Jim and Tim made up the rear.

They were followed by the maids of honor. Monique came first, followed by Zita, then Crystal, and finally Hope. Tara had been invited to be a maid of honor, but her schoolwork was so busy, she was barely able to make time to come to the wedding.

Bonnie had also been offered the job, but made up an excuse about being sick. She didn't feel like being Kim's maid of honor. It's not that she didn't want to, but she felt that she wasn't worthy of it; her history and all.

After everyone was in place, the violin quintet began to play "Here Comes the Bride." The wedding was starting.

* * *

During the reception, Bonnie and Junior mingled with the other guests. Bonnie couldn't believe how beautiful Kim looked in her wedding dress when she walked down the aisle. White ribbons pulled her hair back and her makeup made her whole face pop out. When the veil was removed everyone gasped at her beauty; even Bonnie.

Kim noticed Bonnie from across the yard and caught her eye. She started towards her with open arms and a big smile.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you could come. You don't how much this means to me," Kim thanked as she hugged her.

Bonnie tensed up, but loosened slightly and returned the hug. She wasn't expecting Kim too be so warm to her.

"I'm…glad I could come. Congratulations, and you look very beautiful in that dress, K."

Kim looked at Bonnie with shock. "_You _complementing me? Who are you and what have you done with Bonnie Rockwaller? A year ago you would've said that this dress would look better on you," Kim joked.

The thought hadn't even crossed Bonnie's mind, which surprised her. "I guess a year away changes people."

"Not for the worse I hope," replied Kim.

"Of course not. I am Bonnie Rockwaller," Bonnie said proudly.

"Of course," Kim said, mimicking her voice. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

After Kim and Bonnie found a bench to sit on a little ways away from the reception area, one thing was clear: after only thirty minutes of catching up, the two were lost in their conversation; not even Ron could separate them as he was being hounded by so many guests and needed back up, but they couldn't help it. They clicked so well and acted as if they had been best friends forever.

"Wow Kim, I have to admit. I was a little afraid to come today," Bonnie admitted.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"After all the mean things I said and did to you, I was afraid you would hold a grudge. I hadn't exactly been a friend to you or Ron."

Kim waved her hand. "That's ancient history. We're adults now, we have our whole lives ahead of us. We shouldn't let high school sitches get in the way." Kim grasped Bonnie's hand. "I've already forgiven you a long time ago, and by the way we've been talking, it appears that your attitude towards people has changed too."

Bonnie noticed too that the entire time she had talked with Kim, she hadn't put down a single person; not one. It was a refreshing and liberating feeling. She realized that she didn't have to talk down about people to build herself up. She could just be…nice. Her sisters could learn from this.

"I'm glad to hear that Kim. Maybe…we could be friends?"

Kim embraced Bonnie again in a tight bear hug. "We're best friends _now_. After the honeymoon, we should go out and do something."

Bonnie smiled. "So what honeymoon plans do you and the lucky groom have?" She winked at Kim.

Kim blushed as she answered. "Ron and I are flying to Miami tonight. We'll be on a three week-long cruise, just sailing the to all the hotspots. Jamaica, the Bahamas…"

"Wait, you said a cruise?" Bonnie cut in.

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

Bonnie couldn't believe it. Her nightmares were telling her something, or were they? Maybe she was just overreacting. Kim and Ron were the greatest crime fighting team in the world; nothing could stop them. They could do anything. It was their motto for Pete's sake.

"Bonnie? Bon Bon?"

"Huh?" Bonnie was snapped back to reality.

"You seemed surprised that Ron and I are going on a cruise, are you all right?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie shrugged off.

_It was just a nightmare. Nothing bad will happen to them, _she thought.

* * *

Bonnie collapsed onto her bed after the flight back to London. She was still questioning her actions the day earlier. Should she have told Kim about her nightmares? No, it would just freak Kim out.

Junior had some business tonight at his London studio and wouldn't be over until late. Kim had joked about how Bonnie and Junior were sleeping together, until she found out it was true.

Bonnie found Kim's reaction to be hilarious. She and Ron had obviously not done it yet.

Bonnie walked over to her desk and turned on her computer. Kim told Bonnie that the cruise ship had a strict no cell phones policy, but instant messaging was allowed and each cabin had its own computer with Internet access.

Kim and her had exchanged e-mails so they could get a start on their newfound friendship. Bonnie typed up Kim's e-mail into her address book. After a few seconds, she saw that Kim was already signed in. She activated her IM page and began typing.

**Princess Bon Bon: **Hey K, how's the cruise going?

**Bluefox:** Hey B! It's great. Ron and I are having a blast! This ship is huge; I can't wait to show you all the pictures I'll be taking.

**Princess Bon Bon:** How's Ron holding up?

**Bluefox:** He's fine. We were just getting ready to explore the ship some more. Being the famous Team Possible, the captain wants to give us the grand tour.

**Princess Bon Bon:** Sounds exciting. Well, I don't want to keep you waiting. I'll IM you tomorrow night when I get back from classes. I have to remember about our time zone difference.

**Bluefox:** Okay, I'll see you later, B.

**Princess Bon Bon:** Goodnight K.

Bonnie was about to log off when one more message came up.

**Bluefox:** Goodnight…best friend.

* * *

A week had past since Kim and Bonnie had begun their Instant Messaging. Bonnie looked forward to it each day after school.

Bonnie never realized how much fun Kim was, or how much they seemed to have in common. For at least an hour each day the two would talk about their work, their school, current news, the cruise, and their relationships.

Kim liked to tease Bonnie about Junior marrying her someday. An event that Bonnie was hoping might come true.

Even Kim would joke about how Ron was getting jealous because of their long-distance conversations. She mentioned that Ron would like to become friends too. Bonnie welcomed the offer, even saying that she would pay for the Bueno Nacho. She received an overwhelming booyah.

Kim and Ron decided that after their cruise they would visit Bonnie in London. Bonnie was thrilled to hear it. She was already planning all the spots they could visit since Kim and Ron have only seen a bit of the city due to missions.

Tara came to visit one day, having a small break from her acting class. The two girls sat on the couch, sipping coffee while Bonnie talked about the recent events.

"I tell you Tara, this has been one crazy week. I had no idea that my rival, who I thought I would hate until the end of time, is now becoming one of my best friends. And I'm even seeing Ron as a full human being, not some lowly cockroach."

Tara smiled and nodded as she took a sip of coffee. She hadn't seen Bonnie this happy since Junior bought her a four-story closet full of the top name brand designer clothes.

"It seems that I can safely say that you're no longer the monster you used to be," Tara chuckled.

Bonnie glared at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Tara put her cup down. "You have to admit, you weren't the nicest person in high school. Anyone who was a threat to you, you blew out of the sky. Anybody who wanted to be your friend or approached you in any way had to get the Rockwaller stamp of approval before they could even talk to you. And then they had to remember that you were the queen bee and you were in charge. Face it Bon Bon, during high school, you made dictators look like preschoolers."

Bonnie tried to be mad at Tara, but she knew she was right. She had been a witch.

"Well that's all going to change now. From now on, I'm going to be the kinder, sweeter Bonnie," Bonnie flashed her perfect smile and tossed her dark brown hair.

"Just don't turn into a complete fluff ball. I like that fire you have in you," said Tara.

"Oh don't worry," Bonnie smirked, "I'm a fireball."

* * *

Bonnie tossed in her bed as she once again began to have the nightmare again, only this time it was different.

She found herself running down the cruise ship, with a gun in her hand. It was night and all the lights on the ship were off, leaving the deck eerily black. Bonnie could barely make out a dark figure behind the full moon. They were on a high point of the ship, on a structure by the looks of it. Maybe it was the wheelhouse, but she wasn't sure. The figure was chanting something loudly while holding something in its hand, but Bonnie couldn't make out any of the words or what the figure was holding.

Then Kim and Ron grabbed Bonnie from behind, their eyes were glowing a strange yellow color. They were pulling her towards the edge of the boat. They were trying to throw her overboard!

Their grip was too strong; she couldn't break free. They were about to throw her overboard, their faces smiling with malicious intent when…

**PING!**

Bonnie's eyes shot open when she heard the sound of her computer. She thought she had turned it off.

Junior stirred, but didn't wake.

**PING!**

Her computer indicated that she had a message. Bonnie looked at the clock on the table. It read 3:11 A.M.

She groaned as she got up to see who could be bothering her at this time of night. She tripped a couple times as she tried to shake off her sleepiness.

She looked at the computer screen. It was from Kim. She opened the message.

**Bluefox: **Help! Bonnie, we're in trouble! We need help, please help!!!

Bonnie immediately repsonded when she read the message.

**Princess Bon Bon: **What's going on, Kim? What's wrong? Are you all right?"

**Bluefox: **Please send help, something terrible is happening, we can't reach anyone. Please, Bonnie help!

Kim's icon went dead after that. Regardless, Bonnie sent another message to be sure.

**Princess Bon Bon: **K?

**Princess Bon Bon: **Kim? Ron? Anyone?

But there was no answer.

Bonnie ran back to the bedside and picked up the phone. She frantically began dialing and put her ear to the receiver as she waited.

"Um, hello?" Anne's voice said, in a slightly tired tone.

"Mrs. Possible? It's me, Bonnie."

"Bonnie? It must be three o' clock where you are; why are you calling so late, dear?"

"Mrs. Possible, I don't have time to explain, but can you contact Kim's tech friend Wade?"

"Sure, but what's going on, are you okay?" Anne's voice sounded worried.

"Please Mrs. Possible, I don't have time. Kim and Ron are in trouble," Bonnie yelled.

"O-okay, I'll call you back," Anne said, startled.

Bonnie was louder than she intended. She didn't want to scare Kim's parents. Maybe Kim was all right, maybe there wasn't anything wrong, but the nightmares Bonnie had had over the weeks began to flood her mind all at once, filing her with dread.

Junior had woken up by now. "What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know; hopefully nothing," Bonnie replied. She hoped it was nothing and she continued to hold the phone as if her life depended on it.

After a few, painfully agonizing minutes, the phone rang. Bonnie answered so fast that she nearly lost her grip on the phone.

"Hello?" she replied weakly, afraid of what might be said on the other line. Junior wrapped an arm around her waist for comfort.

"Bonnie?" Anne's voice sounded frightened and scared. She was sobbing as she spoke. "Where are Kim and Ron?"

"I only got a message from Kim, telling me that she and Ron were in trouble and needed help. What's happened?" Bonnie got up and began pacing back and forth to calm herself down.

"Wade tried to contact them, but there was no response on her Kimmunicator," Anne sounded as if she was about to go into hysterics, "he then tried to call the ship directly, but again there was no response. He then tried to locate the ship, but isn't on any satellites and Wade said that it isn't giving off a GPS signal. Bonnie…the ship is gone."

To be continued…

* * *

Hello everybody! King here, and I'm happy to give you this new story! I thought this little number up one day and thought it might be a nice story to do.

So Bonnie and Kim were starting to become friends, but trouble has struck and the ship has gone missing. What will happen? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please review! KingOAnime


	2. From Model to Detective

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Two**

**From Model to Detective**

"Stop, police!"

The robber turned his head to see six police officers running at him at full speed. He smiled, as he relished the challenge. He had robbed dozens of jewelry stores and has always had to make a break for freedom, but he wasn't too worried. The officers he ran from were fat, middle aged men who spent too much time sitting in their patrol cars eating junk food.

He turned his head to see the police already falling behind after just a few blocks. All he had to do was turn this corner and he was home free.

What he didn't expect was the arm that shot out in front of him and sent him flipping end over end and crashing to the ground on his back.

Before he could even react, he was turned on his stomach and handcuffed. He was lifted up forcefully and his bag of loot was taken from his belt.

The rest of the officers finally caught up.

"Thanks…for…the …assist…Detective," one officer huffed as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"No problem," said Bonnie.

She began urging the thief forward to a waiting squad car, where he was placed in the back and sent off to jail.

"Here's the jewels he stole," said Bonnie as she handed the bag over.

"Thanks again. We'll make sure you get mentioned in this; we know it wasn't one of your cases," said another officer.

Bonnie shook her head. "I was just lucky I was where I was. Otherwise he would've gotten away. You guys deserve the credit." She glanced at her watch. "Well, I have to go."

She hopped into her unmarked squad car and sped off, leaving the officers.

"Who was that and why didn't she want any of the glory?" asked an officer who was new to the force.

One of the older officers chuckled and pat him on the shoulder. "That was Detective Bonnie Rockwaller. One of the best we got. She's always been the Good Samaritan type, its just part of her nature."

* * *

Bonnie sat at her desk at the Denver Police Station, sorting through some new cases that had found their way to her desk. She always got more work than the other detectives, but she didn't mind, in fact, she liked it.

More cases meant more people she could help. As she sifted through the files, she began recalling how she got to where she was.

After the cruise ship went missing, a huge search went underway. Not only had it been the first time a cruise ship of that size simply vanished, with the advance in technology in all, but the famous Team Possible were onboard, so it made headlines everywhere.

The search went on for several weeks. The only lead was that at around 10:30 several other ships in the area reported seeing a bright flash of green light that disappeared as quickly as it appeared, but no one investigated any further and no one had seen the ship since.

Every villain Kim and Ron had tackled with was located and interrogated by Global Justice, but they all had credible alibis or were in jail. They checked anyone else who might've had a grudge against Team Possible, but nothing.

Some thought it might be a kidnapping or terrorist attack, but no terrorist organizations claimed responsibility and no one called in about a ransom.

In the end, it was fruitless. The cruise ship, Nightingale, was declared lost at sea, with everyone onboard. Over three thousand people, including Ron and Kim were declared dead.

The reaction was global. People everywhere mourned the loss, especially that of their great heroes. Many countries had statues made of the great Team Possible and had them placed in their cities.

Bonnie, however took the news harder than most. She believed that it was her fault. She could've warned Kim about her nightmares.

She attended the funeral for Kim and Ron and while there; she had made a shocking decision. She dropped out of the London College of Fashion and enrolled into the Middleton Police Academy.

This decision shocked everyone, her friends, her boyfriend, and her family. They asked her why and she simply told them that she didn't want to be a model anymore.

She was only giving them half an answer. She did it because she wanted to be like Ron and Kim. She felt that she needed to atone herself and being a police officer was the closest thing she could see herself doing. Being with the police meant that she could help people and save people's lives; like Kim and Ron used to do.

She also changed her habits. She gave Junior back all the gifts he had given her, the apartment he had paid for, and the enrollment money. She felt that life was more important than living in luxury and having things handed to you instead of earning them.

Junior, however, didn't understand this at all. He tried to talk to her, but her answers didn't satisfy him. She no longer cared about extravagant things, or being the most beautiful girl in the world. She only cared about helping people and that caused them to break up.

Bonnie was upset, but understood the different path she was taking and knew that Junior could never walk that same path.

Tara was the only friend who stuck with her. She was told the entire story by Bonnie and even though she still questioned Bonnie's motives, she backed her one hundred percent.

Bonnie rose quickly through the ranks at Middleton and was offered a better job in Denver as Detective. She jumped at the chance.

Now here she was, one of Denver's most decorated officers. A selfless woman who cared about nothing but helping everyone she could.

She was no longer the fluffed up china doll that she had been before Kim and Ron's disappearance. She hadn't been that for almost ten years…

Bonnie looked over at the big clock on the wall and compared the time with her watch. Her shift was over for today. She usually took all the overtime she could, but today wasn't one of those days. It was a special day.

After she finished separating her files and cleaning up her desk, she headed out. A group of officers caught up with her at the door.

"Hey, Detective. We're all going to the bar tonight, you in?"

Bonnie flashed them a warm smile. "Not today guys, I'm heading back to my hometown tonight, maybe next time. See ya," she said as she waved and left the building.

"What is she going there for?" asked one of the female officers.

"She's going back to honor some fallen friends," replied a stern voice.

The group turned and stiffened when they saw their superior officer.

"Sergeant Wilde!" they all exclaimed and quickly saluted.

Tara eyed the group suspiciously. "I don't recall your shifts being over for another hour. Hoping to head to the bars early?" Her eyes bore into them like a drill bore into the ground.

They all were too scared to respond and simply shook their heads and quickly walked back to their desks.

Tara looked back at where Bonnie had left and sighed.

* * *

The cool air whipped at Bonnie's nose as she made her way through Middleton Memorial Cemetery. The ride from Denver had been long and tiring, but it was worth it.

She eventually stopped at a grave marker. Beside it stood the statue of an angel, angelically looking down at the marker as if saddened that no one was in the graves.

Bonnie knelt down and placed a big bouquet of flowers of all kinds and colors beside it. There were many other flowers scattered around. Kim and Ron's parents had been by and some of their friends too.

Tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at the marker.

_Kimberly and Ronald Stoppable._

_Loving couple, loving daughter, loving son, loving brother, loving sister._

_Heroes to us all._

Bonnie touched the marker with her fingertips. It had been ten years, but the pain still felt fresh in Bonnie's heart.

_I would gladly give my life to have them back, _she thought.

A twig snapping briefly brought Bonnie out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw Tara approaching her, with a bunch of lilies in her arms.

"Hey B," Tara said solemnly. She knelt down beside Bonnie and placed the lilies next Bonnie's flowers on the grave. "Sorry I'm late, work took a little longer than usual."

Bonnie remained silent, only responding with a weak smile that instantly faded.

"I can't believe that it's been so long. It only seems like yesterday that they were getting married and starting a life together." Tara looked back at Bonnie, who continued to be silent, lost in her own thoughts.

Thinking that Bonnie wanted to be alone, Tara stood up to leave, but Bonnie's arm shot out and grabbed her.

"No, please stay. I'm sorry for the silent treatment. I was just lost in thoughts that's all."

Tara returned to her original position next to Bonnie. "I know you told me about the nightmares you had before Kim and Ron…disappeared." Bonnie hated to accept them being dead and refused to ever say the word, so Tara always said they were missing. But deep down she believed that ten years was a long time to be missing. "But you need to get over it. Even if the dream were true, there's nothing you could have done."

"It was my fault Tara. I could've done something, I could've warned them about the danger, but I was too stupid and weak to say anything. I just waved it off as a bad dream." Bonnie's voice became small and timid. Her eyes filled with tears and were starting to cascade down her cheeks and fall on her pants.

Tara's hand caressed her back in an attempt to comfort her crying friend. Bonnie wiped her eyes and resumed speaking.

"I stopped having those nightmares after that night, but God do I wish that I was still having them. I deserve some kind of torment."

"Bonnie, you're my best friend. When you changed from wanting to be a model to wanting to be a police officer, I didn't fully understand your reasons, but I followed you because that's what friends do. I still don't fully understand your choices, but I think that tens years is more than enough to mourn. Maybe it's time you put the past in the past and look to the future."

Bonnie's tear streaked eyes looked at Tara. "Do you really think so?"

Tara nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I do. No one is blaming you for what happened Bonnie, only you are."

Bonnie looked at the stone angel, wondering if it will come to life and say the same thing. For so long her only goal was to atone for sins that everybody says she never committed. She had spent a decade of her life protecting people, helping people; like Ron and Kim did. Maybe it _was _time to move on. It's not like she could go back in time and change the past.

"Okay Tara. I'll put it behind me. From now on, you're going to see a new Bonnie Rockwaller. A guiltless one.

"Promise?" said Tara.

"Promise," Bonnie replied.

* * *

After spending a few more minutes at the grave, Tara and Bonnie walked back to their cars.

"You thinking about taking that promotion next month?" asked Tara.

Bonnie shook her head. "It's just another desk job. I want to stay in the field; I can do more good that way."

Tara knew she would say that. She had been offered multiple promotions. Sergeant, Captain, Lieutenant, even a Deputy Chief, but she wanted to stay on active duty forever and not spend ninety percent of her time behind a desk, which those specific jobs did.

Tara felt weird, in some ways that she and Bonnie were the sane age, but she was a few ranks higher. It was awkward having a best friend be your subordinate.

In other ways, Tara envied her. She had this single drive to make the world a better place. She wished that there were more mad scientists and aliens to fight, then Bonnie could join Global Justice, but after Kim and Ron, there weren't many of those anymore. It was almost like an era had ended.

"Are you going to visit your folks?"

Bonnie's eyes turned the size of saucers. "Are you kidding?! As soon as I step foot in that house, Mom will tie me down and force me to become a model again. She always wanted me to be her princess."

Tara giggled, but understood the strain that Bonnie's new lifestyle had on her family. Not even her sisters would speak to her anymore, claiming that she wasn't good enough since she wasn't in a glamourous job.

"You want to stop by and have some coffee? We can watch some late night movies, it'll be a nice little distraction from everything," Tara offered.

"Sorry T, I'd love to, but I'm pretty tired and I have an early shift tomorrow; you do too if I'm not mistaken," said Bonnie as she narrowed her eyes.

Tara grinned and flipped her long golden hair. "I can be late if I want to; one of the perks of being Sergeant."

"Tomorrow, okay?" replied Bonnie.

"I'll keep you to it," said Tara. She noticed Bonnie's expression and saw that her friend was really going to make an effort to forgive herself and put the past behind her. That made Tara feel like a million bucks.

Just before Tara entered her car, Bonnie called to her.

"And Tara…thanks for everything. I haven't been the best friend I used to be."

"You can repay me tomorrow," replied Tara, grinning and winking at her.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she entered her apartment. It was much smaller than the one she had shared with Junior and there was also much less furniture. Just thinking about him made Bonnie's heart weep.

She truly believed that he was her sole mate, but her new lifestyle freaked him out too much. It was like oil and water; it just couldn't mix.

_I am changing. I'm forgiving myself for what happened and starting a new chapter in my life. Maybe I should call him, _she thought.

Bonnie took out some paper and wrote it down so she wouldn't forget. After taking a shower and putting on her pajamas, she made her way to her twin-sized bed and hopped in.

Bonnie stared at the ceiling for a few moments before turning to one side and drifting off to sleep.

Bonnie opened her eyes and found herself in a place that she never thought she would ever see again. She was on the deck of the cruise ship in her nightmares. It was very dark and there were no lights.

She squinted to see and was met with that unnatural growling that she heard before, only this time it was louder and more numerous. It seemed to be all around her.

Suddenly dozens of gray hands reached out and grabbed her from all sides. The ugly appendages looked like those from a corpse, with pieces of flesh coming off. They each pulled and clawed at her body, threatening to rip her into pieces. She screamed for help, but was met with another chilling sound.

It was the chanting that she had heard before; only it was so loud that Bonnie would've covered her ears, if her arms weren't being pulled around like a rag doll.

She couldn't see who was chanting or even distinguish whether it was a man or a woman, and the words continued to make no sense to her at all.

Bonnie desperately needed to get away. She began to fight back with all her strength, but the arms were too strong for her and continued their torturous activity.

The chanting and the growling continued to get louder and louder. Bonnie's eyes squeezed shut; her head felt like it was going to spilt open from the pain.

She was waiting for the arms to finish her and end her torment, when everything stopped all at once. It became silent and the arms disappeared.

Then a single, whispering voice entered Bonnie's mind.

"_Save us, Bonnie…"_

Bonnie recognized the voice immediately.

"Kim!!!" Bonnie shot up from her bed. She took long, deep breaths and tried to piece together what she had just experienced.

For the first time in ten years, she had another nightmare; just like the other ones. But this one was different; it felt so real Bonnie was sure it was. The pain sure felt real enough.

She looked at her arms where the gray hands that had grabbed and clawed her, but there were no marks.

She did know one thing however: it was definitely Kim's voice that spoke to her. Bonnie was about to get up and call Tara when she heard a sound.

**Ping!**

Bonnie turned and saw her computer on the table. She was sure it had been off, but was now humming to life. The bright screen illuminated the rest of the dark bedroom.

**Ping!**

She had a message from someone. For some reason she was afraid to see who had sent it, but willed herself out of bed and slowly made her way to the computer.

She sat down and looked at the name of the sender and almost gasped and fell out of her chair.

_From Bluefox. Would you like to chat?_

"No, it…can't be." Bonnie didn't know what to do. Part of her was sure she was still dreaming and another part of her told her that this was all real and that she was getting a message from someone who went missing, and was presumed dead, ten years ago.

_Maybe it's from some prankster or some stupid reporter trying to get an interview with me. Yeah, that's it…sure._

She tentatively reached for the mouse and clicked on the message for it to pop up.

**Bluefox: **Bonnie…

Bonnie's hands began to get moist as she typed her response.

**Rockwaller01: **Who is this?

It took a while for a response, almost as if Kim was far away and the message needed to travel a couple more light years to get there, but sure enough Bonnie got a reply and her fear were realized.

**Bluefox: **Kim and Ron.

Although seeing the names sent chills down her spine, she wasn't fully convinced it was them. It could still be a trick of some kind.

**Rockwaller01: **How do I know it's really you guys?

**Bluefox: **You have to trust us.

Not exactly the reply she was expecting. It wasn't reassuring, but she felt that she wasn't going to get a better answer.

**Rockwaller01: **If you really are Kim and Ron, then where are you?

**Bluefox: **On the ship.

Once again, not the answer she was expecting.

**Rockwaller01: **But the ship disappeared ten years ago.

**Bluefox: **Not anymore.

**Rockwaller01: **What do you mean? Where is it? Are you safe?

**Bluefox: **Coming.

**Rockwaller01: **What's coming?

**Bluefox: **Everyone. The ship, everyone onboard...us.

"Okay this is really freaky," Bonnie said to herself.

This felt like a scene from a horror movie. Bonnie looked behind her to make sure no chainsaw wielding maniac in a mask was there to decapitate her. After satisfying her overactive imagination, she began typing again.

**Rockwaller01: **Are you okay?

**Bluefox: **In a way.

_Not straight forward, but okay._

**Rockwaller01: **Where is the ship coming from? Where is it going?

**Bluefox: **Don't know.

_I'm getting nowhere with this._

**Rockwaller01: **Why have you contacted me? Shouldn't you have called Wade or your family?

**Bluefox: **Bonnie. _SAVE US…_

**Rockwaller01: **What do you mean save us?

**Bluefox: **_SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US_

The words continued and continued. Writing themselves over and over again until they filled the entire screen. Bonnie back away, frightened, the computer suddenly blacked out, leaving the room pitch black.

Bonnie got up and slowly worked her way to the nearby lamp and flipped the switch. She went back to the computer and rebooted it, but the message was gone and there was no Bluefox online anymore.

She turned off the computer and sat on her bed, not bothering to turn off the light. She tried to sleep, but her eyes refused to shut.

The nightmare, the voice, and the weird messages had shaken Bonnie to the very core. She didn't know if that was really Kim and Ron or not. And if it was them, what happened to them? Were they all right? Why hadn't they contacted their parents or Wade? Weren't they a better choice? Where was the ship going and why were they still on it after ten years? None it made much sense.

* * *

Bonnie ran as fast as she could from the parking structure after she parked. Last night's events caused her to stay up for hours, pondering and trying to make sense of everything. When she did get some rest, she ended up oversleeping and was now late. She decided not to call Kim or Ron's parents until she had discussed this with Tara. She didn't want to get their hopes up that their children might still be alive after all these years.

As she rounded the corner to hurry into the station, Tara, who was leaning against a wall, met her.

Tara looked at Bonnie, then at her watch. "You're an hour late. This is the first time in years you've been late," she said as she eyed her friend, suspiciously wondering what she had done.

"I know, sorry, but I need to talk to you right now," Bonnie urged, not even noticing Tara's expression.

Tara nodded and the two walked to her office. She hadn't seen Bonnie this worked up since Kim and Ron went missing, and since they had had that little discussion about letting go, she assumed that's what it was about. After closing the blinds and making sure the door was completely shut, Bonnie sat down and began to talk.

She explained everything that happened the other night. _Everything_. Tara just listened silently, nodding on occasion.

After she was done, Bonnie put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to make of all this. I mean everything I just told you sounds like something out of a book or a movie. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"You're not crazy, Bon Bon. In fact, I think you're quite sane," Tara replied. She stood up and moved to a closer chair next to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up at Tara's face and could see a mixture of excitement and fear. Her eyes were big and had shock written in them and her hands had the slightest tremble in them.

"Tara? What's going on?" she asked.

Tara looked off to the side, then back at Bonnie's eager face before answering.

"I was outside waiting for you because I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you." The words came out in different pitches, indicating to Bonnie that Tara was scared or extremely nervous.

"About what?" Bonnie leaned in closer.

"It's the Nightingale, Bonnie. They found it."

To be continued…

* * *

I would like to thank **Katsumara**, **Comet Moon**, **Sacred White Phoenix**, **Android 24**, and **CajunBear73** for their great reviews and thank you to everyone else who read.

Bonnie's a police officer now, she receives unusual messages, has the nightmare again, and now the missing ship has returned. What will happen?

Please review everyone and look forward to another chapter! KingOAnime.


	3. A Way to Get In

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Three**

**A Way to Get In**

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed. "They found the ship? When, Where, How?"

Tara put her hands up. "Hold your horses."

She waited for Bonnie to calm down before answering.

"Last night, sometime after ten. A cargo ship found it, coming out of some fog by Florida. It's in a Miami port right now being looked at by the police."

"You mean it wasn't sunk?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah, hard to believe, right?"

Did they…did they find anything?" Bonnie asked in a low voice, fearing the worst.

"I don't know. I was barely able to get this info because the whole investigation is very secret right now. No one wants the press finding out, but my contacts in Miami said that there's been no mention of Kim or Ron or any of the other people that were on the boat."

Bonnie's mind began racing. Her nightmare, the scary messages, and now the ship suddenly reappearing after ten years? It was all too much to be coincidence.

"I want in," she said bluntly.

Tara gave her friend a surprised look. "What? On the investigation?"

Bonnie nodded.

Tara shook her head. "I don't think I can do that. I may be a Sergeant, but my reach is only so far."

"Please Tara," Bonnie implored. "At least try, I need to be there; there's something drawing me there. Some unknown, unseen force wanting me to get on that boat."

Tara studied Bonnie's face. It was clear that Bonnie wasn't going to budge. She could be stubborn like that.

"What about that talk we had about moving on?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was before last night. I was willing to let go, but now it seems that something has grabbed me and is forcing me to hold on. I don't expect you to understand Tara, but please try; for me?"

Tara gave Bonnie one last, long look before she sighed and caved. "All right, I'll try, but don't get your hopes up." However Tara could already see Bonnie doing exactly that.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bonnie squealed in excitement.

"It'll take me some time, so it's best that you do some work. I'll call you back later."

Bonnie got up to leave and was about to exit through the door when Tara called to her.

"And Bonnie? I _do_ understand. I want to find out what happened too."

Bonnie smiled and left.

* * *

For the next two hours, Bonnie sat at her desk looking at new case files and writing up reports on ones she had recently solved.

On the outside, Bonnie was serious and focused, but on the inside she was doing back flips and skipping with the scarecrow and the tin man on the yellow brick road.

She was happy the ship had been found and the fact that it had been found on the water instead of under gave her hope. She believed that the messages Kim had given her were proof that she and Ron were all right.

She didn't know why they were being so secretive, but maybe some nefarious villain captured them and had kept them, and everyone else on the boat, prisoners for ten years. Maybe they were able to send the ship to tell everyone that they were okay.

Bonnie wanted to stay positive. She didn't want to think about the possibility that they were dead, besides how could she explain the messages if they were dead. Ghosts can't send instant messages.

After a while, Tara called Bonnie back to her office. Bonnie walked excitedly into her office and sat down, fully expecting good news, but when she saw her friend's face, her heart sank.

Tara didn't make eye contact with Bonnie as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. They said no."

"Why?" Bonnie was sure that the Miami police would've wanted her on the investigative team. She had solved over ten cold cases in Colorado with her investigative skills and had apprehended more criminals than all the coworkers in her department combined.

Tara rubbed her temples. "The Chief claims that they already have enough officers on the case and that they don't need someone from Colorado to help them. He also feels that you are too personally attached to the case; seeing how you knew Ron and Kim."

Bonnie's hands clenched into fists. She bristled over this unexpected turn of events.

"There's got to be something else we can do," Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

Tara put her hands up. "He's the Chief, Bon. I can't go to the governor, they're friends and they share the same opinions about everything."

"Something's not right," Bonnie replied. "It doesn't make any sense. This is an international incident. The passengers who were on that boat came from several different countries and the boat most likely disappeared on international waters. The Miami police shouldn't have sole jurisdiction over the investigation." Bonnie had done her homework on the incident while waiting for Tara to call her back.

Tara had felt uneasy about the whole thing as well. She also felt that there was more to this than just the fact that Bonnie wasn't a Miami detective. She drummed her fingers on her desk, thinking about every other possible alternative. Her eyes lit up.

"I think I might just know of another way to get you there," Tara replied.

Bonnie's fists loosened and her anger subsided. "You do? How?" she asked curiously.

Tara grinned at Bonnie. "It's a surprise." She looked at the clock on the wall. "You have a patrol to get to. I'll call you later. He just might be willing to help us." Her last sentence came out almost as an afterthought.

"Who?" Bonnie demanded. But Tara shook her finger at her in a playful manner. She enjoyed testing Bonnie's pertinence, which was something Bonnie didn't have a lot of, but as she always had, she trusted Tara.

* * *

Bonnie received Tara's call while she was driving around on her patrol. Tara had told her to go to Middleton after work and find 2235 Holden Street. She said she would explain everything when she got there.

After her shift was over, Bonnie headed to Middleton. She turned onto Holden Street and found the right house pretty quickly. It was a modest looking place, a brick and wooden structure painted blue with a few flowers and trees in the front yard.

She saw Tara's car in the driveway and pulled in behind it.

Bonnie approached the front door and knocked. Tara answered with a big smile and let her in. She had only just gotten here before her.

As Bonnie looked around the quant foyer, a deep voice spoke.

"It's been a long time, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked down the end of the hallway to see Wade Mode.

She hadn't seen him or spoken to him since Kim and Ron's funeral. As Bonnie took in his form, her mental picture of what he would look like after ten years shattered.

She thought he would be some overweight geek with glasses and an Everquest t-shirt, but he was not only very well built, but very handsome as well. He wore a simple green t-shirt and some jeans that were a little baggy, yet were still able to show off his muscular legs.

"It's…nice to see you too," Bonnie hesitated for a second, trying to soak in Wade's image.

"Not what you would expect from a computer whiz?" Wade asked, noticing her expression.

Bonnie slowly shook her head.

Wade chuckled. "Don't worry, your not alone. You should have seen Tara's face; priceless."

Bonnie looked and could see Tara's face turn red.

"Come into my inner sanctum." Wade motioned for Tara and Bonnie to follow him to the end of the hallway.

There was a picture hanging on the wall by the last door. It showed Wade with his arm around an older version of Monique.

"You and Monique?" said a flabbergasted Bonnie.

Wade grinned. "After I grew up, we connected. We aren't married yet, but it does seem to be on the road ahead sometime."

"Where is she?" Tara asked, instinctively looking around for her.

"In Milan, currently showing her designs to some of the biggest brands in the world. She's already received some offers."

"That's great, she really deserves it," Bonnie replied.

Wade looked over his shoulder at Bonnie. He looked surprised and opened his mouth to speak, but instead remained silent.

Wade turned his head back and tapped a finger on the picture frame of him and Monique. It flipped over to reveal a keypad. After punching in some numbers, the keypad disappeared and was replaced with a green pad. Wade put his hand on it and after a few moments, the door opened.

"Come on in, I've disabled the security features."

"Why so much security?" Bonnie asked, walking warily after hearing _security_.

"My job requires that everything in this room remain in this room," he put an emphasis on remain.

Bonnie and Tara entered and were immediately blown away. The room was big and it was filled with all sorts of gizmos and gadgets. Dozens of computer screens with different things on each one covered a wall. Some machinery that neither Bonnie, nor Tara could recognize surrounded them.

Wade sat down on his overstuffed chair and faced Bonnie and Tara.

"What do you do?" asked Tara, eyeing the different techno stuff.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

Bonnie and Tara stared at him and their eyes went big.

Wade laughed. "Just kidding; I always wanted to say that."

He stopped his laughing after receiving a double dose of glares.

"I'm an inventor. I've made several ingenious devices that should be reaching your store shelves soon. They'll make life much better for people. I also help some companies with security programs and protocols."

"You've been busy," Tara complemented.

Wade nodded. His smiling face soon changed to a serious one as he spoke. "But now to business. Tara has given me the short version of your story and has informed me that you to be part of the investigation, is that right?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Well, you were right in your thinking. Something is not right about this whole investigation. That's why Global Justice is heading it, they only said Miami police was doing it in case any media members found out about the ship being found."

Tara and Bonnie exchanged glances. They knew now that if Global Justice was involved, it must be a big deal and it only drove Bonnie more to be there.

"Will you help us?" asked Tara.

Wade put his hand under his chin and closed his eyes as if he was thinking. After a few moments a grin came upon his face and he opened his eyes.

"It just so happens that the director of GJ has asked me to join in the investigation. I could use a partner," he said as he looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie's smile lit up. "Thank you Wade so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Hold on." Wade put his hand up. "I didn't say you could come yet. I first want to know why. Why do you want find out what happened so badly? Is it to honor Kim and Ron? Is it to satisfy your own curiosity? Or are you still the old Bonnie I know, desperate for the spotlight?"

Bonnie gulped as she looked at Wade's intense face. He looked kinda scary, but she stepped up and spoke in a confident tone.

"It's true. A long time ago I was a witch who only cared about myself and being the center of attention. But after growing up with Ron and Kim, seeing them through high school, and then watching them get married. It made me question my life. And when Kim and Ron disappeared, I felt it was my fault."

Wade's face didn't change and she continued.

"I've only told Tara this, but before the ship disappeared, I had been having nightmares about something bad happening to Ron and Kim. Then just yesterday, I had the same nightmare and I had also received messages from who I think was Kim on my computer. She asked for my help and she wanted me to save everyone. I know this sounds crazy Wade, but the only reason I want to be part of the investigation is so that all those people on the boat can be saved; including Kim and Ron."

Wade stared at Bonnie for what seemed like an eternity. She assumed he was contemplating whether she was telling the truth, or whether she was a certifiable nutcase.

Wade stood up from his chair and walked over to Bonnie. After he was just a few feet away, he stopped and extended his hand.

"Welcome aboard Bonnie."

Bonnie shook his hand and then hugged him. He was caught off guard, but then returned the hug.

_You have changed Bonnie, for the better, _he thought.

Wade told Bonnie to go get packed and come back to his house after she was done. He had already booked a flight to Miami that night and had no trouble adding a second seat.

Tara helped Bonnie pack her suitcase. After everything was packed and ready, Bonnie placed it all in the trunk of her car and turned to face Tara.

Tara had made the choice to stay behind. She believed Bonnie and Wade were capable of handling this themselves.

Bonnie hugged her best friend tightly. "I'll call you once we arrive."

"You and Wade be careful okay?"

"No big," Bonnie replied, flipping her long hair like Kim used to so long ago.

Tara shot her a playful glare and smiled. "Very funny."

After saying her last goodbye to Tara, Bonnie headed back to Wade's house.

To Be Continued.

* * *

I would like to thank **Comet Moon**, **CajunBear73**, **Katsumara**, and **Sacred White Phoenix** for your awesome reviews. Five million dollars have been successfully transferred to your Swiss bank accounts.

I hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter. Bonnie and Wade will be heading to Miami, what waits for them? Find out. As always please review! KingOAnime.


	4. Strange Happenings

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Four**

**Strange Happenings**

When Bonnie thought of Miami she thought of sand, surf, sun, CSI, and sexy guys, with chiseled pecks, in swim trunks. But she wasn't here to surf, or take in the sights. She was here for an entirely different reason.

She was here to help solve a ten year-old mystery.

Wade looked at Bonnie. "You ready?"

Bonnie nodded. As soon as they arrived in Miami they only had a few hours to sleep and then the Director of Global Justice called them.

Bonnie and Wade were given directions to a small gray, concrete building where two guards were standing.

Bonnie was initially confused since they were told that the cruise ship was in a dock, but this building was almost a mile from the shoreline. The guard detail also didn't look very Global Justicey. They looked like ordinary, run of the mill rent-a-cops.

Bonnie adjusted her glasses and hoped that the new toys Wade provided her with worked. He explained how after her persistent intent to join the investigation, Global Justice was expecting her to try and do something more forceful, and were on the lookout for her.

Tara was explaining to everyone back at Middleton that she was sick and had taken a few days off. Wade had even created a robotic Bonnie to lie in bed and pretend to be sick in case GJ came knocking. Bonnie was still a little creeped out about a robot clone.

Her new tools were simple, but ingenious. Wade had created an entirely new identity for her, including a social security number, driver's license, and a background story that would check out because Wade was genius.

The picture on Bonnie's fake license didn't exactly look like her, but that's what the glasses were for. When she put them on, the two lenses had micro technology that displayed the fake face onto her own. They also were motion sensitive and would react to any facial movement she made, giving her a perfect holographic face.

She also had on some extremely thing rubber gloves that Wade claimed felt and looked like human skin. On each fingertip was a fingerprint that would match her false identity.

Bonnie frowned as she quickly looked at herself through her compact.

"I look like a nerdy witch," she said, fixing her ponytail.

Wade chuckled. "Well at least they won't recognize you."

"I would've liked to have been a little more pretty."

Wade raised an eyebrow at her. "You would attract _way _too much attention. The last thing we need is every GJ agent hounding you like you were America's next top model."

Bonnie shrugged and nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Wade replied smugly.

"Don't let it go to your head genius boy," Bonnie whispered, as they were about twenty feet from the two guards.

"Halt!" one of them said, lifting his hand up.

Bonnie and Wade stopped, dead in their tracks.

Since she was now closer, Bonnie was able to get a better look at the guards and her keen eyes caught something. On both of the guard's ties was a small pin. Bonnie recognized that they were in the shape of the Global Justice symbol. These were definitely not run of the mill rent-a-cops.

"The Director of Global Justice has requested me. Wade Load," Wade said. "And this is my assistant, Connie Rodriguez," he said, motioning to Bonnie.

Bonnie thought it was hilarious to use her sister's name. It was only a difference of one letter, but she was sure that no one would pick up on the inside joke.

One of the guards took a step forward, eying Wade and Bonnie.

"We've been expecting you Mr. Load, but there was no mention of an assistant," he said as he looked at Bonnie with intensity.

Bonnie just plastered on a fake smile.

"I understand," Wade said. "I was going to come alone, but Ms. Rodriguez has been my assistant for a month and is just as talented as I am so I decided to have her accompany me. I trust her one hundred percent and take full responsibility for her actions."

The guard turned and looked at his partner. They exchanged some body language before he turned back.

"I'll take your identification," he said, holding out his hand. Bonnie and Wade each produced their IDs and handed them to him. "I'm going to have to call the Director about this."

"Of course," Wade replied smoothly. "But do tell him that I insist on this."

* * *

As the guard passed his partner, he whispered to him. "Watch them."

He gave a small nod.

The guard entered the building and went to the small computer on the table, just a few feet from the door. He swiped the cards over a scanner. The device beeped for several seconds and then both Mode's and Rodriguez's information came up. The device also scanned their fingerprints, but both came up with the same info, so they were who they claimed to be.

He had heard all about Wade Load. The guy was a legendary computer whiz and of course he had been associated with Team Possible, whom he admired and respected greatly.

But the assistant he didn't trust. For all he knew she could be a reporter, a criminal, or even some person who wanted a piece of the ship to take home as a souvenir or sell on Y-bay.

He looked through her file. She seemed okay, but he still didn't trust her. The guard picked up his phone and dialed.

"Sir, Agent Wester here. Wade Load has arrived. And he brought an assistant."

…...

"I told him that sir, but he was insistent. He trusts her and says that he takes full responsibility for her actions. Should I just let _him_ in?"

…...

"Yes sir. Understood."

* * *

Bonnie and Wade waited patiently for the guard to return. The other guard stood like a statue, his gaze not leaving either of them.

Bonnie kept her smile on and through her teeth she whispered, "Do you think they'll let me in?"

"The Director knows he needs me. I have technology that's far superior to anything he has. Don't worry," Wade whispered back.

After a few more minutes of waiting silence, the guard emerged from the gray building.

"Well your IDs check out and the Director is okay with an extra person if Mr. Load is so confident in her abilities. Now if you'll follow me."

Wade and Bonnie followed the guard into the building. Inside it looked like a small office, with a desk, some chairs, and a bookcase, but that was it.

The guard stopped by the desk and turned to face them.

"If you'll just put your hands here." The guard motioned to two green pads on the desk, which were obstructed by other miscellaneous items.

Wade and Bonnie each put the hand on a pad. It hummed to life and illuminated both their hands. After a moment or so, the pads beeped twice.

Bonnie watched the bookcase suddenly begin to move and shift over to one side. It was like something out of a Hardy Boys book. What the bookcase was hiding was a steel door.

The door opened and revealed an elevator, where a GJ agent in full uniform was waiting inside.

"Inside, please," she said in a firm, yet kind tone.

Wade let Bonnie enter first, and then he followed. The agent pushed a button on a console and the door clanged shut. Two fluorescent bulbs illuminated the small metal box.

The female agent pushed another button and the elevator groaned to life. Bonnie realized they were heading down from the movement of the elevator.

Bonnie wasn't sure when she'd get to see the ship, but it obviously wasn't now. Maybe the Director wanted to see them first before they saw the ship, to make sure she weren't a spy or something. She hoped she wouldn't get caught or it could bad for Wade who stuck his neck out for her. Wade, however, didn't seem confused or worried. In fact, he was… smiling?

The doors opened and Bonnie was met with an unbelievable sight. It was a giant underground harbor. And sitting in the water, dwarfing everything around it, was the cruise ship Nightingale.

"This way," said the agent as she led them out of the elevator.

Seeing the ship brought a flood of memories to Bonnie's head. Kim and Ron had been on that ship along with thousands of others. It felt weird to be there.

Wade fell behind the agent's quick stride until he was next to Bonnie. He tapped her hand to get her attention.

She was startled, but quickly recovered and smiled at Wade's concerned face.

"I'm fine," she reassured him.

All around them were hundreds of people in white lab coats and GJ uniforms doing all sorts of tasks. Taking pictures, scrapping off paint samples, and typing on their portable laptops.

"Did you know about this place?" Bonnie asked Wade.

"I knew Global Justice wouldn't leave such a big ship out on an open harbor. Any helicopter or plane could see it; then there might be a media circus. This underground harbor was made to hide battleships in case of an attack, but it works well for this investigation."

"So that's a yes?"

Wade chuckled and nodded.

The duo entered a small building tucked away in an alcove next to the massive cruise ship. Inside there were five GJ agents and three scientists leaning over a table looking at something. As Bonnie got closer, she saw that it was a set of blueprints for the ship.

"Sir, I have Wade Load and his assistant," the female agent announced.

Everyone looked up. Bonnie noticed their eyes were scanning her, like they didn't know what to make of her. Her cheeks flushed a little, but she remained in her assistant persona, smiling and carefree.

A man in the center of the group stood straight, giving both Bonnie and Wade a look that was almost a glare.

"Welcome Mr. Load," he said in a less-than-happy tone. He motioned for everyone around the table to leave.

Wade stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Will, it's been a long time," said Wade.

Will Du had a look of disgust on his face. "Mr. Load, I am now the Director of Global Justice and I will be treated as such. So from now on you are to address me as Director or Sir; am I clear?"

Bonnie noticed Wade's hand retreat back to his side, where he clenched it tightly. She couldn't see his face, but it was clear that he was trying to quell his anger.

"Yes… Sir," he managed to get out. He had let the Sir drone out little longer than he intended, causing it to sound like he was growling.

"Good," said Will. "And this is your assistant?"

Wade only nodded.

Will gave her another judging look, which ended with a small snort.

"She looks adequate enough."

_I'll show you adequate, _Bonnie thought angrily. This guy was rubbing her the wrong way. Not a good idea.

"We would like to start investigating as soon as possible," said Wade.

Will went back behind the table where he sat down in a big comfy looking chair.

Bonnie moved up to stand next to Wade.

"I'm sure you are, but I want this investigation to be by the books. Everything you find, we keep and analyze. And to make sure nothing goes wrong…"

Will called out to someone. An Asian woman dressed in GJ clothes appeared. She moved some dark black hair out of her face as she approached Wade and Bonnie.

"… Agent Ishida will accompany you," Will finished.

Agent Ishida bowed to Wade and Bonnie. "I am honored to be working with you Load-san."

Wade smiled and Bonnie could see his entire demeanor change. He looked much happier and had on a wide smile. Bonnie's eyes narrowed a little.

"The honor is all mine Ms. Ishida." Wade courteously bowed back and motioned for Bonnie to do the same.

Will cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "There will be four teams on the boat at all times. You will stay in contact with them at all times. Make checks every twenty minutes. If you find something of importance to the investigation, notify the other teams."

Wade, Bonnie, and Agent Ishida nodded.

"This is a very sensitive case. Agent Ishida will brief you on what we know so far, but there is still more to be explained. That is all." Will turned away from them and motioned for them to leave.

* * *

Agent Ishida led Wade and Bonnie out of the building and towards the ship's back entryway, where a large gangplank connected it to the dock floor.

"Shall we?" Agent Ishida allowed Wade and Bonnie to go first.

As they entered, Bonnie noticed they already had electricity up by the dozens of lights that illuminated the inside of the ship. From the crates she guessed they were in the cargo hold, which was on the twelfth deck, or level twelve as the agents called it.

Once everyone was aboard, Agent Ishida closed the main hatch. She turned and smiled at Wade who suddenly ran to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I can't believe it!" he cried. "When did you join Global Justice?"

"Last year. Sensei felt it would help the rest of the world if more Yamanouchi members were part of Global Justice divisions," Agent Ishida replied.

"Um, hello?" Bonnie raised her hand. "Kinda lost me here."

"Oh, Bonnie." Wade turned around and motioned to the agent. "This is Yori Ishida. She helped Ron and Kim on many missions in the past and is a good friend of mine."

"It is an honor to meet you Rockwaller-san," said Yori, bowing. "You can remove your disguise. The other teams should be on other levels of the ship conducting their own sweeps.

"How do you know who I am?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded. She took off her glasses, giving her back her regular face, which she was much happier with. She thought her disguise was perfect, but this Asian beauty somehow saw right through her.

"My sources told me Wade was sneaking you into the investigation. I made sure I would be the one to accompany Wade," Yori replied. She looked at Bonnie with a friendly smile.

"Sources? And what's this I here about Yamanouchi?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, well. It's kind of difficult to explain," Wade said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yori put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Wade-san. A friend of Kim-san and Ron-san are permitted to know." She faced Bonnie, her dark eyes giving her an exotic and mystical look. "I am part of a secret school for ninjas called Yamanouchi. It is in Japan and both Ron-san and Kim-san have helped save it many times, earning the respect and gratitude of the school's master, Sensei."

_Ninja school? _Bonnie thought. It sounded too crazy, but then again her knowing Kim and Ron had led her to getting cloned, being kidnapped by robots so that she could be their queen, and even being put on a rickety wooden ship where Kim and Ron fought ghost pirates.

In that thinking, ninjas weren't _that _far off the radar.

"Okay," she said simply. "You're here to help us?"

Yori nodded. "I will do all I can, Rockwaller-san."

"Please, just call me Bonnie."

"Okay, Bonnie-san."

* * *

As the trio walked down the long corridors of the nearly lifeless ship, Yori gave Wade and Bonnie the details what was known so far.

"The Nightingale was discovered by a cargo ship at around ten past ten. The crew described it as 'coming out of a thick fog that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.' They also claimed that they saw a bright flash of light before the ship appeared."

"Was it green?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

Yori looked surprise. "Y-yes they described it as being greenish in color. How did you?"

"Know?" Wade finished. He looked at Bonnie, realizing what this meant. "You better give Yori the _whole_ story."

So Bonnie explained her nightmares to her and what happened in them. Yori just stared at Bonnie, mesmerized.

"This is very interesting. Sensei would say that dreams are simply portals to what are and what can be. The first time you experienced these visions, they were telling you about the impending doom that would befall the ship."

"What about the one I had right before the ship reappeared?" asked Bonnie, hoping this woman could give her some answer.

Yori shook her head. "That I am not sure of, but something tells me that when the time is right, you will know in your heart what it means and what to do."

Yori decided to continue with the explanation, leaving Bonnie to ponder this new tidbit of fortune cookie info.

"After the ship was discovered, police and SWAT units were deployed. The ship was searched for chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons, but nothing was found. Just an empty ship."

"So, there were no bodies?" Wade asked solemnly.

Bonnie awakened from her reverie, after hearing Wade's question. She prayed that her fears would not come true.

"No, there were no physical signs of the crew or the passengers."

"Did the police find anything at all that could help us find out what happened to the people here?" Bonnie questioned.

Yori ran her fingers through her raven black hair. "I'm not sure, but there were reports of… strange happenings."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"You saw one when you first saw the ship upon exiting the elevator."

Bonnie tried to think back, but the ship looked normal enough for her. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. _Wait a minute, _Bonnie just realized.

"The ship didn't have any sign of wear on it. No rust, no saltwater corrosion, and no signs at all that it had been on the ocean for a decade. It looks pristine, new," Wade said before her.

Bonnie had been thinking the same thing. She remembered some of the scientists scrapping paint from the ship's hull, and others photographing parts of it as well.

Yori's nod confirmed it. "Yes," she said motioning to the walls next to them. "The hull is perfectly preserved, giving us the indication that this ship has not been blindly sailing the ocean for ten years. And the reason we have electricity right now is because all of the generators were completely operational and still had fuel in them."

"Then that must mean that someone had taken it," Bonnie asserted. "Someone took the ship and had kept it in storage somewhere."

Yori's eyes seemed to flash at Bonnie. "There is more. Follow me."

* * *

Wade and Bonnie walked down more corridors and up some stairs, following Yori. She then entered a large room that was located behind a large ballroom. The kitchen.

She motioned for Wade and Bonnie to inspect the kitchen's food stores.

Bonnie began looking at the food. Some of it was canned, but others were wrapped in cellophane. She opened the large industrial refrigerator, which contained more food. The device was working since the ship was receiving power from its generators.

She noticed that almost all the food looked… edible. It surprised her that food could last this long. She picked up a jar of half-used mayonnaise and inspected it. Her eyes went wide.

"Wade?" she beckoned.

"Hm?"

"How long does mayo take to go bad, if the fridge doesn't work?"

Wade scratched his chin. "Depending on the environment and some other factors, I would guess around maybe three days. Why?"

"This is the luckiest jar of mayonnaise I've ever seen."

Bonnie handed the container to Wade who looked at its contents. The white creamy mayo wasn't spoiled or rotten smelling, but when he looked at the expiration date he nearly dropped it. It was supposed to have expired over nine years ago.

Wade and Bonnie looked through more food products that were clean and fresh, yet should have rotted away years ago. They both stared at Bonnie with confused looks.

"I don't understand it either. If someone had indeed hijacked this ship, there should be no food, or at least rotten food, in this kitchen. But according to the manifest GJ discovered, everything in this kitchen is correct. All the food is here."

"It can't be," Bonnie argued. "Some of the food in here shouldn't have lasted a week, how could it have survived ten years?"

"I hypothesized to the Director that maybe someone wanted us to think that this food was the original ship's stores," Yori said.

"Let me guess, he completely shot you down and gave his own theory," Wade said coldly.

Yori slowly nodded.

Bonnie saw Wade's face become red with anger. She could understand his edginess towards the man, even she didn't like him, but Wade seemed to completely loathe the Director. It made her wonder what had happened to make Wade so bitter.

Yori put her hand to her ear. "We've been ordered to check out some of the suites on the fifth level."

* * *

As they walked to their destination, Bonnie pulled Wade back bit to talk to him privately.

"So what's the deal with you and that Director dude? I know you don't like him, but you seem to go the extra mile to really hate him."

Wade had a sad look on his face, which instantly made Bonnie regret asking.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it."

"No," Wade said, raising his hand. "It's perfectly all right. You deserve to know."

They rounded a corner as Wade began to tell the story.

"Will was a regular GJ agent once. He wasn't very good. In fact, he stunk. He always rubbed everyone the wrong way. He even went a mission with Kim and Ron. He wasn't any help and all he could do was criticize their skills. He always called Kim an amateur and didn't even regard Ron a team member. When Kim and Ron's deaths had been announced, criminal activity tripled. Global Justice had to take over the slack. Even Yori and members of Yamanouchi had to help."

He paused for a moment, then continued.

"Betty Director was the first Director of GJ. She was a great leader and knew how to instill courage and strength into her agents. She helped out with some of the missions. One in particular was when she went to Russia to stop a villain who had taken over a nuclear power plant. He was going to use the plant to power his doomsday machine. Will and some other agents accompanied her. Apparently there was a fight and in the end the villain was stopped, but several of the agents had been injured… and Betty had been killed. Will was supposed to of had her back, but he never was much of a partner."

Wade's face hardened.

"He used politics and underhanded techniques to become the next Director. He's lousy at it. He instills fear in the agents and doesn't even bother helping out in missions because he's a coward. I'll probably never forgive him," Wade finished coldly.

Bonnie was stunned by Wade's words. She couldn't believe how Kim and Ron's disappearance could change so much. She wondered what would've happened if they were still around today.

* * *

The trio arrived on the fifth level where both sides of a wider hallway showed dozens of doors that led to the passenger's suites.

"Is anything missing?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Yori replied. "The passenger's manifest shows that everything is accounted for, including money and jewelry. We've even found a few guns that the crew kept incase of pirates."

Wade scratched his head. "None of this makes sense. There are no dead bodies, so everyone could still be alive, then again the ship has been missing for ten years, but there is no indication that the ship has been floating on the sea for a decade. Also all of the passenger's and crew's items are accounted for, so no robbery. All the food in the kitchen is fresh, making it seem like the ship has only been gone for a few hours. If someone had taken the ship, there should've been a ransom or something. Did you find any fingerprints of anyone not belonging to this ship?"

"No," said Yori. "We found thousands of prints, but each one belongs to either members of the crew or the passengers."

"Someone could have stolen the boat, imprisoned the people, then kept the boat safe for ten years. They didn't take anything off the boat and they made sure to get replicas of the food to make it look like time had never passed, then they set the boat onto the ocean and hoped someone would find it," Bonnie theorized. "Maybe they're just crazy and don't care about money."

"It still doesn't explain a lot, but that's the best theory I've heard all day," said Yori. "But there is something else I need to tell you. Some of the police who first boarded the ship claimed that they heard and saw things."

"What kinds of things?" asked Bonnie.

"Sounds of laughter up on deck by the pool. Others claimed they heard voices in some of the suites, but when they opened the door, there was no one there. Others said they saw shadows moving around and even some claimed they saw people in civilian or sailor clothing go around a corner, but would simply disappear if they pursued them."

"Sounds like a haunting to me," Wade asserted.

Normally the trio would've chalked ghosts to superstition or myth, but since in this crazy world they had seen aliens, mad scientists, mad golfers, half human half monkey ninjas, and other crazy things, ghosts fit right at home.

"I'll need to do some tests, but maybe there is something going on that we can't explain yet. Bonnie can you hand me the…" Wade stopped in mid-sentence. He was looking at something and from his eyes it seemed to be something of importance.

Yori and Bonnie followed his gaze towards the end of the hall to just catch a glimpse of a foot turning the corner.

Yori's hand shot to her communicator. "All teams report in."

"_Team Alpha, level nine."_

"_Team Beta, level twelve."_

"_Team Gamma, level one."_

Everyone's blood froze. Wade, Bonnie, and Yori began chasing after whoever was on the other end of that foot.

"All teams converge on level five, section B. We have a possible stowaway or hostile, require immediate assistance!"

"_Copy Agent Ishida, we'll be there in two minutes."_

_

* * *

_

Yori had her GJ issued stun gun out at the ready. Bonnie and Wade were on either side of her chasing down some stranger who somehow got on the boat.

She continued to keep her eyes focused on the figure. Every time she turned a corner, she would see the person turn around another corner. Whoever he or she was, they were fast. Some of the corridors were long and took several seconds to run through. Plus they were getting narrower, forcing Wade and Bonnie to move slightly behind her.

Yori began to notice that the corridors were getting dimmer and dimmer. Some of the lights didn't work properly in this area of the ship.

As the group rounded another corner, Yori turned on her flashlight. The corridor was nearly pitch black. Wade had a flashlight too and turned his on, giving the group the much needed light. Two beams of light steadily stayed fixed on the figure.

They still couldn't see who it was, but they knew it was human. Finally after running around like a bunch of rats chasing fleeing cheese, Yori grinned as she watched the figure make another turn, but this time there was no escape.

"We have them now. That turn stops at a dead end," Yori said between breaths.

The three stopped right before the turn. Yori had her gun ready and primed.

Wade and Bonnie had her back as she spun around the corner and aimed her gun. "Freeze, Global Justice. What?"

Everyone's faces were confused as they stared at an empty wall.

"But… that's impossible!" Yori cried.

Wade went over to the steel wall. He touched it and felt around for any possible switches or secret levers, but found nothing. It was solid.

"How did they do that?" Bonnie asked, sounding completely dumbfounded and impressed at the same time.

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Sounds like we may have encountered our first 'ghost.'"

The trio heard running footsteps coming towards them. Bonnie, remembering that she had removed her disguise, quickly donned on her glasses again.

The other teams arrived.

"Did you get them?" asked the Gamma team's leader.

"No, they somehow escaped," Yori replied, placing her gun back in its holster.

"We called the scientists outside the ship and had them do a scan of the area." The agent put a finger to his ear. "Yes, this is Agent Ventura. Okay, thank you."

He looked at Yori with an unsure look.

"Are you sure you saw someone?"

Bonnie was shocked. "She wouldn't lie about something like this," she snapped.

Yori gently touched her shoulder. "It's okay Rodriguez-san. Yes, I am a hundred percent sure. Load-san and Rodriguez-san also saw the figure. We didn't get a good look at them though."

"According to the scientists, there was no one in front of you. No heat signature, no vitals. They said it looked like you guys were randomly running down the corridors at nothing."

Some of the agents glowered at Yori.

She didn't show any sign that she was upset. Bonnie assumed it must have something to do with her ninja skills because _she_ certainly would've been blushing from embarrassment right now with those looks.

"I guess there's nothing we can do right now. We've been ordered to get topside immediately. They're going to do more precise scans. If someone's really hiding in here, they won't be hidden for long." Agent Ventura turned on his heel and began moving everyone out.

Bonnie, Wade, and Yori lagged behind a bit. They were all sure of what they saw. There was no doubt that they had been chasing a person, but how they managed to escape was still up for debate. And the fact that the scan showed that that person didn't exist made even Wade's mind spin.

They all continued slowly walking down the long corridors. Then Bonnie stopped. She turned and stared at one of the suite doors. She couldn't believe it.

Before she and Wade had left for Miami, they read up on as much about the investigation as GJ would currently give them. While thumbing through the papers, Bonnie saw a list of who was in what suite. It wasn't important to the investigation, but for Bonnie, she was curious. Kim and Ron's suite number was 580.

And she was staring at it right now.

* * *

Wade saw Bonnie's reaction and walked over to her.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"This is Kim and Ron's suite."

Yori noticed Wade and Bonnie by the suite door. She moved over to them, curious if they found something.

"Is everything okay?"

Wade looked over Yori's shoulder to make sure the rest of the agents were out of earshot. "Bonnie found Kim and Ron's suite."

"I want to go in," Bonnie said. "Please."

Yori looked unsure, but Wade's face gave her the clue she needed. This was important to her, this was a personal request.

Yori watched the agents turn the corner and disappeared from view. She dug into her pocket and handed Bonnie a plastic key card.

"This is the master key for all the doors. Please hurry, I'll try to buy you some time."

"Thank you Yori," Bonnie smiled.

"This important for you, believe me I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about." And with that Yori left without another word, but Bonnie could've sworn she saw tears in the ninja's eyes.

Bonnie wasn't sure what that meant.

"She loved Ron," Wade said bluntly, sensing Bonnie's confusion. "She's always had deep feelings for Ron, but kept those feelings buried because he was with Kim and she accepted the fact that she would never have him."

Bonnie felt similar to Yori in a way. She loved Junior dearly, but decided to let fate run its course and knew he would be happier without her. She wondered what he was doing right now. She wondered how he felt about her. She would call him when this was all over.

Bonnie swiped the card through the slot. It beeped and a green light appeared. She opened the door and walked in.

It was strange being in the room. She imagined Kim and Ron sitting on the king-sized bed, cuddling and talking about all the exciting plans they had for the cruise. She imagined Kim typing the computer that sat on the desk, sending love to her parents… and her friends.

* * *

Wade stood halfway through the door, watching Bonnie feel around the room. He had a desire to feel too. Being in the room of his two best friends felt surreal to him. Realizing this was kind of a private moment, he quietly left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Bonnie to reminisce alone.

* * *

Bonnie rummaged through the closet until she saw what she was looking for. Kim's wedding dress. It seemed ages ago that she had seen her wear it that fateful day. She had looked so beautiful.

Not only did she and Kim become friends that day, but she also could have saved an entire ship full of people. She sat on the bed, admiring the white gown when she heard a sound.

**PING!**

Bonnie froze. _I didn't just hear what I thought I heard._

She slowly looked at the nearby desk and gasped when she saw the screen on the computer lit up. An envelope symbol indicated that there was a message.

Bonnie slowly sat in the chair and stared at the screen for a few moments to make sure it wasn't her imagination. She blinked several times and shook her head, but the envelope remained and the screen stayed lit.

Tentatively Bonnie scrolled the arrow to the icon and double clicked it.

If the fear in Bonnie's throat hadn't stolen her breath, she would've screamed for Wade. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. This time there was no screen name. This couldn't be a reporter. This had to be real.

**Kim Possible: **Hello Bonnie. I'm glad you came.

To be continued.

* * *

Duh Duh Duhn Duhnnnnnn! What is this? What is going on?

I thought this would be a good place to stop. Bonnie's in for a lot more than she thinks. Sorry for any Will fans out there. He's just always been a good Kim Possible antagonist, even if he isn't bad.

Please give me feedback, I would much appreciate it.

I would like to thank **CajunBear73**, **Sacred White Phoenix**, **Comet Moon**, and **Katsumara **for your great reviews. You guys always rock and I give you thousands of Bueno Bucks. Good at any Bueno Nacho. Enjoy!

KingOAnime.


	5. The Neverending Weirdness

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Five**

**The Never-ending Weirdness**

**Ping!**

Bonnie froze. _I didn't just hear what I thought I heard._

She slowly looked at the nearby desk and gasped when she saw the screen on the computer lit up. An envelope symbol indicated that there was a message.

Bonnie sat in the chair and stared at the screen for a few moments to make sure it wasn't her imagination. She blinked several times and shook her head, but the envelope remained and the screen stayed lit.

Tentatively Bonnie scrolled the arrow to the icon and double clicked it.

If the fear in Bonnie's throat hadn't stolen her breath, she would've screamed for Wade. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. This time there was no screen name. This couldn't be a reporter. This had to be real.

**Kim Possible: **Hello Bonnie. I'm glad you came.

She didn't know how to react. She stayed frozen to the spot, her eyes wouldn't, couldn't move away from the screen. And she still her voice was caught in her throat, making it impossible to yell let alone whisper.

"This can't be real," she finally says after several moments of staring. Suddenly another message came up.

**Kim Possible: **This _is_ real Bonnie. You aren't dreaming or imagining it.

_This is weird, _Bonnie thought. She thought again about willing herself to leave and get Wade and Yori and show them this, but if she did, the messages might stop. The computer might be black when she came back and everyone would think she was crazy. She decided the only thing she could do was try to go with the flow. No matter how bizarre it was.

**Guest1: **How do you know who I am? I don't _look_ like Bonnie Rockwaller.

The message came up almost instantly.

**Kim Possible: **I saw you when you were walking around the ship.

**Guest1: **That doesn't prove you're Kim though.

Bonnie was still refusing to accept that this was Kim. She had learned from years in law enforcement that you only trust your fellow officers, not random messages that bear the name of someone who has been presumed dead for ten years.

She needed proof. Before there was another response, Bonnie began typing.

**Guest1: **Prove to me that you are Kim Possible. Tell me something that only she would know.

Bonnie waited for a few moments. It was taking a little bit longer than usual. She guessed that whoever was on the other side of the name was either thinking or trying to come up with an excuse, hoping that that will satisfy her, which it wouldn't.

But it soon came up.

**Kim Possible: **Back when we were seniors in high school and we all went to that costal village for our senior trip, we all to endure living in the style of the sixteenth century. I had to make butter, Ron had to be a blacksmith, and you tried to collect eggs, and fetch water. Barkin's dad moved you to milk duty, where you had to milk some cows. You tried and tried, but weren't able to get a single drop. You were on the verge of crying when I showed up and offered to help you. You of course laughed at the idea of me helping you, since it would mean accepting defeat to your rival, but you realized you didn't have a choice. And I helped you get some pails full. When Barkin's dad praised you for a job well done, I didn't take any credit and I let you get all the glory, if there was any. Later that night you helped me make butter, which I couldn't do, and you made me swear to never speak to anyone about it. That was on the few times you were nice to me.

Bonnie stared at the message, her eyes starting to well up. She hadn't told a soul about that, not Junior, her parents, or even Tara, and Kim definitely would have respected her wish and not told anyone. This person _really_ was Kim.

**Kim Possible: **And don't forget the promise we made to be best friends when Ron and I got back from the cruise.

She was definitely Kim Possible.

**Guest1: **Where are you?

Bonnie couldn't wait for the next message. Inside, she wanted to jump up and down, screaming and cheering. For tens years she blamed herself for what happened, but with Kim, and most likely Ron too, all right, it was as if a giant boulder had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt completely liberated and free.

**Kim Possible: **_We're_ right here.

The reply confused her.

**Guest1: **What do you mean we're? Where is right here?

**Kim Possible: **Ron and I are behind you.

Bonnie's back instantly became stiff. Behind her? Could they really be there? She was afraid to look, but gathered the nerve to take a quick peek behind her, keeping her eyes closed until the last possible second.

But when she opened her eyes there was no one there. The room was still the empty, dim suite that she remembered walking into. They weren't there.

**Guest1: **No you aren't.

Bonnie didn't mean to sound snippy, she immediately regretted not thinking about her message before sending it.

**Kim Possible: **We _are _behind you Bon Bon, but you just can't see us.

Bonnie didn't know what to think. She rubbed her temples trying to process this new info, but it only made her head hurt more.

**Guest1: **What are you, ghosts?

**Kim Possible: **Maybe, we really aren't sure.

"Okay, this is waaaaay too much for me. I mean come on, I've seen some crazy things, and they all had to do with you two, but ghosts, and you might even be sure?! Ugh!!!" Bonnie thought yelling at a computer screen would be enough to calm her down, and it did work except that…

**Kim Possible: **I know this is weird Bonnie, but yelling won't solve anything.

"Wait a second," Bonnie said, looking at the screen as if it had a mouth. "You two can _hear _me?"

**Kim Possible: **Yes.

"Then why have I been typing messages on a computer when I could just talk to you?"

**Kim Possible: **I didn't think you would be willing to talk to an empty room, so I thought maybe messaging, like you and I used to, would make you feel more comfortable. I know _I_ would be running for the door if I was alone and I knew someone was in the room with me and I couldn't see them or hear them.

Bonnie nodded. She would be running too, but this was still a twenty on the weird scale.

"I guess I'll just talk then," Bonnie replied, still wondering if she has gone insane.

**Kim Possible: **Good idea.

"So what can you tell me about what happened?" Bonnie asked.

**Kim Possible: **There really isn't much to tell. Ron and I found out that someone had taken over the cruise ship. We tried to get a message out, but we could only reach _you_ for some reason. I tried telling you what was going on, but the power on the ship went out. Ron and I went into mission mode and ran to the deck of the ship, but some of the passengers attacked us. They seemed to have been under some kind of trance. Ron and I escaped from them, but suddenly everything went black for us. When we finally woke up we were on the ship, but we couldn't leave it, or touch anything on it. It was strange, like our whole bodies were smoke or something. All the other passengers and crew were on board, but no one could remember anything. We slowly realized that we may have been on the ship, but the ship itself was floating in a sea of black nothingness. We roamed that strange void for what seemed like ages, until a bright flash of greenish light appeared, and all of us were back in the real world. We try to make contact, but the only thing that seemed to work was the computer and for some strange reason, you were the only one we could contact. I send you that message. Some police were onboard, but none of them could see, hear, or touch us except for some rare instances. Then you, Wade, and Yori came onboard. Ron and I used every bit of energy we could to make ourselves seen or heard, luckily you guys saw us. Ron and I led you to our suite so we could talk. And that's where we are now, waiting for you, because you are the one Bonnie.

Bonnie thought the whole story was vague at best, but the green light was something that seemed to be popping around in every instance. What was the connection? And what was with that last line?

"What do you mean 'I'm the one'?" she asked, putting air quotes up with fingers.

**Kim Possible: **You will save us, Bonnie.

"From what?" Bonnie heard her voice crack slightly.

**Kim Possible: **SAVE US BONNIE.

"From what!!!" she said in a raised voice. This was getting weirder and weirder. She wanted a straight answer, not some half-answered statement. This whole situation was getting weirder, but it soon got even creepier.

**Kim Possible: **SAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIESAVEUSBONNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The unexpected and eerie message filled the entire screen, looking like it was ready to burst out. Bonnie backed away from the computer. She jumped when she felt a strange chill touch her shoulder. It almost felt like someone had grabbed her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw nothing there. When she looked back at the computer, the screen was once again black, like it had been before.

Bonnie had had enough; it was time to go talk to Wade and Yori about this, maybe they had some theories. Or maybe she was going insane.

* * *

As Bonnie opened the door and stepped out, she heard the noise. Running footsteps. Bonnie scanned the dim corridor until she saw the same foot she, Wade, and Yori had chased earlier, only to mysteriously disappear, go around the corner. Bonnie immediately ran after it.

She wished she had a communicator like Yori's, but she didn't, so she did the only thing she could do at the time: yell.

"If anyone can hear me, I'm chasing an unknown person down the level five corridor. Please send help!"

Bonnie continued to chase the figure, yelling every so often, hoping that someone was coming to help her. But she began to have doubts as the figure was leading her deeper and deeper into the ship. She was now on level fourteen. Yori said it was the engine area. A few fluorescent bulbs dimly lighted this area.

Bonnie had to switch on her flashlight just to keep the figure from fading into the blackness. She thought about giving up and heading back up to the deck where she could get reinforcements, but that might give whomever this was another chance to escape.

Bonnie Rockwaller never let any perp escape her; this guy was hers.

After several more twisting and turning moves, Bonnie saw the figure stop at a wall. He was trapped! Bonnie approached the figure cautiously, not knowing what they'd do.

"Put your hands up on your head and get down on your knees," Bonnie barked in her best police tone. She wanted to intimidate this person since she was alone and had no back up.

But as she got closer, she noticed that they weren't alone. A second figure stood next the other person. Both their backs were facing Bonnie and they still hadn't complied with her order.

"I said on your knees with your hands on your head. Both of you!" She barked louder, with more sting.

Bonnie began to make out details about the two figures that seemed to be ignoring her completely and continued to face the wall, without moving.

Bonnie could see one was a man because of his posture and medium build. The figure next to him was obviously a woman from her long hair.

They both suddenly did a slow turn. Bonnie wished she had her gun right now. There was no telling what these two might do. They might surrender, but they could also attack her. She had some hand-to-hand combat training, but it wouldn't do squat if either one had a gun or something.

"Don't! Move?" Bonnie's voice lost its edge as soon a she saw the two figure's faces.

It was Ron and Kim, or at least it kinda looked like them. Bonnie couldn't help noticing how horrible they looked. Ron's usually bright half grin was instead turned down in almost a sad looking scowl. His face looked sunken in, like he hadn't eating in days, which was a lifetime for him.

Kim looked even worse. Her radiant red hair was dull to the point that Bonnie couldn't guess what color it was if she didn't already know. Her face, like Ron's, was sunken in and sad looking. Her green eyes seemed glazed over and emotionless, lacking that little glint it had.

Then another feature struck Bonnie that she didn't notice until now. They both looked almost transparent. She wasn't sure if it was the dim light or her own eyes playing tricks, but she could swear that she can see the wall _through_ their chests.

"Ron? Kim? Is that you?" Bonnie managed to say weakly. After what she experienced earlier, she wasn't sure if this was some illusion, or a dream.

Bonnie jumped when she heard Kim and Ron's voices, but the problem was they weren't moving their mouths. The voices were _inside_ her head.

"_Save us Bonnie," _they said simultaneously.

"I-I don't understand," Bonnie replied. Her whole body was telling her to run right now, but her fear and the sight of Kim and Ron's image kept her cemented in place.

"_SAVE US BONNIE!" _Their voices grew in intensity, almost like they were begging, pleading to Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widened in fear. She didn't know what to do or how to react. "Please guys, what's going on?"

Suddenly Ron and Kim's voices grew louder and louder. They were joined by more unseen voices that pounded Bonnie's skull. Soon it sounded as if thousands of people were right next to her, screaming in her ears.

"_**SAVE US BONNIE!!!**__" _ They all cried out, growing louder and louder each time. Bonnie tried covering her ears, but the cacophony of voices continued to pierce her head. _"__**SAVE US BONNIE!!!**__"_

"Please…stop," Bonnie begged as her knees began to buckle and she fell to the ground, her hands still trying to stop the incisive noise. The flashlight had fallen and rolled a bit till it stopped, its beam shining on Kim and Ron.

Bonnie looked up. It was painful. She saw Kim and Ron's arms come up and they began to _float _towards her. She couldn't move at all now, the voices pounding her body into submission.

Kim and Ron's forms quickened their pace towards Bonnie, their arms outstretched as if they wanted to embrace her and end her suffering.

Bonnie watched helplessly as they were just inches from her. Then the two ghostly figures surrounded her, almost coming straight at her. Before she could react, Bonnie's world became dark.

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she began to wake up. Her head was still sore from the bombardment it had suffered, but there were no more voices. However, the pounding sounds of engines didn't make it that much better.

Bonnie slowly got up and looked around. She was still the ship, but she immediately saw that the large engines that drove and powered the ship were all on. Their loud noises made rattled Bonnie's already sore head. She didn't know why they would be on.

Bonnie looked around, but Kim and Ron's sorry-looking forms were nowhere to be seen. After picking up her flashlight, she decided to head back up on deck. She checked her glasses to make sure they weren't broken and luckily they weren't. Her secret identity was still safe. She looked at her watch and gasped when she saw the time.

It was one in the afternoon. She'd been out for over fifteen hours! Had everyone forgotten about her? _The Director dude probably didn't even want to bother looking for me_, Bonnie thought sourly.

As she made her way up to the deck, she couldn't help, but notice how brighter it was getting. It would nice to see some sun after spending so much time in the dark depths of a ship.

Then she saw it: people. A few plainly dressed figures milled around the suites. They were in a semicircle talking about something. They noticed Bonnie down the hall and politely waved.

She didn't know what else to do but wave. Every alarm was going off in her head, besides the ringing she was still suffering. Why were civilians on this boat? Did something happen?

Bonnie eyed the group, thinking that maybe they were hostile. But as she walked cautiously around them, they made no such hostile movements. In fact the only thing they cared about was talking about how great their vacation was going.

_Wait, vacation? What vacation? _she thought.

Bonnie tapped one of the men on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"This may sound weird, but what are we on right now?" Bonnie asked politely. She fought back the urge to laugh when she saw his Hawaiian shirt and how dorky he looked in it.

The man seemed confused, but answered anyway. "Why, you're on the Nightingale of course, on vacation like the rest of us. Did you have too much to drink at last night's limbo party?" His friends all chuckled.

Bonnie blushed a little, but was now even more disoriented. This couldn't be the Nightingale. Maybe it was another ship just named the same and somehow she wound up on it.

"Uh, yeah. Had too much to drink. Sorry for bothering you." Bonnie waved goodbye and continued her walk topside.

She had to shield her face as her eyes became accustomed to the bright sun. When she was finally able to see clearly, she looked over the deck. She had seen it earlier, and it had been completely empty, almost spooky how lifeless it had looked, but now there were hundreds of people all over the place.

Some were playing in several of the giant pools they had. Others were sliding down huge water slides, that fed whoever went in, into on of the pools. And even still more were sunbathing on long chairs. Everyone was happy and looked like they were having the time of their lives.

A slight breeze hit Bonnie's face. She brushed her hair out of her face after the breeze blew it all around. She smelled the ocean and could hear the sounds of the water splashing against the boat. Bonnie looked over the railing and couldn't see any land, just endless ocean. She was still completely lost. Where was she? Was this really the Nightingale? It definitely looked like the same deck, minus all the people. She also couldn't help but notice that the layout was the same. It seemed too much to be a coincidence. She wanted some answers, but she knew that if she kept asking people questions, they would think she was drunk, just like the other group did.

"_Good morning everyone!"_ Bonnie looked around at the voice, but realized that it was on a speaker. Some people stopped to listen, but most just kept doing what they were doing. _"This is Captain Rosenburg of the USS Nightingale. I hope that all of you had a wonderful breakfast and that you enjoyed the limbo last night." _A few people cheered. _"It is a nice, comfortable eighty degrees right now. Make sure if you're outside to wear lots of sunscreen. We have reached our first week at sea today, but we still have two more weeks to go. I hope everyone will come to tonight's jazz ball; it should be swinging!" _Even Bonnie had to groan, but at least she now knew that the ship had been out for a week, that was about the same time that the Nightingale went missing. But the last piece of info from the captain confirmed Bonnie's growing suspicions. _"One last thing. The famous Team Possible members Ron Stoppable and his wife who everyone knows as Kim Possible, will be in the gym on the third level to do some sparring in ten minutes. They are both more than happy to have an audience, so please come watch them. This is Captain Rosenburg, signing off."_

Bonnie almost fainted. The mention of Kim and Ron's names came like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head. She _was _still on the Nightingale. And not only that, but somehow she had been taken back in time ten years ago. Bonnie processed all the info she had just received and had come to a conclusion.

She had been sent here for a purpose. There was no doubt in her mind. She had arrived before the ship went missing. She's the only one who knows about this and that means that she can stop it. Just like she was supposed to.

The crowds of people began to make their way downstairs. Bonnie followed them. She had a chance know. She wasn't going to blow it, not this time. But she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed help, help from people who were thought to be dead, the only people she could trust on this ship. Kim and Ron.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Now that school's back in session, it'll be longer for me to get new chapters out, so please be patient. Well, this certainly is twilight zoney. Bonnie's gone back in time and she can save the ship, or can she? Wait and find out!

I want to thank **Katsumara**, **Sacred White Phoenix**, **CajunBear73**, **Comet Moon**, **Screaming Phoenix**, and **dbfox007**. Your comments are both uplifting and very helpful. I give you all your own personal Kimmunicator. They should be flying into your bedrooms in about…oh twenty years. Seriously though, you guys are all awesome.

Look forward to the next chapter and as always, please review!!! KingOAnime.


	6. The Past

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Six**

**The Past**

As Bonnie walked with the massive mob of people to the gym, she became more and more convinced that she was indeed on the Nightingale, and that she was in the past. She had memorized a good portion of the ship's interior design and as she looked around, everything was spot on so far. The color of the wallpaper, the designs on the woodwork, the paintings, the lights, and the corridors; everything was perfect. She also recalled the sparring match between Ron and Kim that she was currently being pushed to by the mob behind her. She remembered Kim writing to her about that event. She left out no details.

Bonnie decided to watch the match and see if it was truly how Kim described it. Then that would be even more convincing for her, but she was already about hooked on the whole idea of her somehow getting transported back in time by, what she guessed, was Kim and Ron's ghosts.

The massive crowd stopped and began slowly fanning out around a huge gymnasium. Bonnie could hardly believe her eyes. At least half the ship's passengers were probably down here. There wasn't even enough room for everyone, but they had television screens set up everywhere so people could watch it if they couldn't get a first hand look.

Bonnie lucked out and found herself in a large circle that encircled two people in white gis. Bonnie could see it was Kim and Ron. She could hardly believe it. Just seeing them alive was overwhelming for her. A hush fell over the crowd as Kim and Ron each went into their fighting stance. Bonnie watched intently, feeling special that she found such a good viewing point.

Ron attacked first, charging Kim and delivering a high jump kick.

Kim dodged it and countered with a sweep kick as soon as Ron landed.

He fell on his back, but almost immediately recovered. He grabbed Kim's gi jacket and flung her over his shoulder. There was a collective set of gasps as Kim did an amazing recovery in midair with seemingly no effort. She landed on her feet and faced Ron.

"You'll have to do better than that, dear," Kim smirked.

Ron grinned. "I'm just getting warmed up."

The two continued their sparring match with a thousand pairs of eyes glued to them. Bonnie watched with amazement. She remembered Ron during high school and what a klutz he had always been. The boy couldn't take two steps without falling on his face, but the man fighting Kim now was a far cry from the clumsy buffoon she remembered.

Ron was moving like there was a cushion of air under his feet. His actions were precise and even. She had never seen Ron move so in sync. He didn't stumble once the entire time. Kim also had Bonnie's undying attention.

She knew Kim was fluent in many martial arts and she'd seen her in action when that Dr. Demented dude had stuck them together. Seeing her now, it was like she was a ballerina. Each move was graceful and beautiful, but deadly. Any man would be entranced by just the way Kim delivered a punch or sent a kick. Her fiery red hair made her look like a menacing demon, but the way it flipped and swayed made her look like an innocent angel too.

Bonnie caught a glimpse of Kim and Ron's faces and was surprised. She expected anger or maybe just determination, but what she saw in their eyes was joy. They were smiling and having a good time. This may have been a sparring match, but they were having fun, even though it looked like they were trying to kill each other.

Kim gained the upper hand by hip tossing Ron. He fell on the padded floor with a thud and remained motionless. Kim casually walked over to Ron's form. Bonnie could see in her face that she thought she had won.

However, Ron surprised Kim by grabbing her ankles when she got close enough and pulled her legs from under her. Before Kim could retaliate, Ron stood over her with his fist in a ready position. The match was over.

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Ron helped Kim up. Bonnie noticed Kim's face and was shocked to see no anger or regret. In high school, Bonnie remembered how competitive Kim was, always wanting to be number one. If she ever lost, it always made her upset and made her want to win the next time. But Kim's face showed that she was satisfied. There was no contempt and no desire to get even. She had definitely matured.

Bonnie recalled the conversation she had with Kim on her wedding day and how normal they spoke with each other. A few years ago they would have been trying to one up each other in every way, but instead neither had any want or desire to do any such thing. Bonnie realized _she_ had matured too.

Bonnie clapped loudly and whistled a few times. The fight was just how Kim had described it. Bonnie knew now where she was. Now she had to talk to Kim and Ron. Privately.

* * *

Bonnie faded to the back of the crowd so she could try to think of how to get to Ron and Kim without other people knowing.

The crowds had completely surrounded Kim and Ron and were shaking hands and pushing pens and paper in their faces. They smiled warmly, signing every scrap of paper they could and shaking every outstretched hand.

After several minutes, the crowds allowed Kim and Ron to leave and they too began to dissipate. Bonnie decided to follow Ron and Kim as the crowds got on with their vacation plans.

There were a few people who followed Ron and Kim a ways to their suite, but they soon left the couple alone. Bonnie was the only one left, and she made sure to stay hidden. Even with her disguise still on her face, Kim and Ron would ask questions, maybe thinking she was an obsessive fan.

"I'm still hot from that sparring session," purred Kim as she fanned herself with her hand. The two were standing outside their suite door.

Ron was holding the keycard, but dropped it after hearing Kim. His face matched her hair color. "Yeah, KP. Do you need something to cool you down, or someone?"

Bonnie stayed hidden by the corner of the hallway. She held in a laugh when she saw Ron's surprised and eager face.

Kim punched him lightly on the arm. "I meant let's go to the pool. You can cool me off tonight; it is still our honeymoon." She kissed his cheek and they entered their suite, the door closing behind them.

Bonnie decided to wait until they were out. She would sneak into their suite and wait for them when they returned from swimming. She decided it was best, much better than just walking up to them and yelling, "Hey guys. It's me, Bonnie, and I'm from the future!"

_Yeah, like that would work,_ she thought.

After a few more minutes, Bonnie watched Kim and Ron exit their suite. They both had on blue robes that bore the cruise liner's symbol on the chest.

Ron offered his arm. "Shall we go do some bondiggity swimming?"

"I bet I can make a bigger splash than you!" Kim challenged, a smile crossing her face.

"Oh you're on!!!" Ron replied, taking Kim's hand.

_Maybe only a little more mature, _thought Bonnie as she watched them run up the stairs. She waited a few more moments before she was sure that they were gone.

Bonnie quickly scanned the area and saw no one around. This was her chance. She casually walked up to Kim and Ron's suite, but stopped when she realized that she didn't have a keycard.

This initially halted her, but as she was about to go find another way in, she felt something in her pocket, hitting against her leg. It was the master keycard that Yori had given her! Bonnie crossed her fingers and slid the card into the slot. The red light on top blinked for a moment, but the green light appeared and the way was opened for her.

Bonnie quickly entered the suite and closed the door behind her. Other than it being brighter, due to the porthole on the wall, the room looked just like it had been ten years from now. Bonnie decided to just lie on the bed and wait for them to return. But for some reason, the nagging want to see Kim's wedding dress one more time was just too much to ignore any longer.

She casually walked over to the wardrobe and was about to open it when a blow from behind knocked her forward and onto the floor. Bonnie attempted to get up, but she was immediately pinned down to the carpet. Both her hands were pulled painfully to her back and someone's knee was resting on the nook between her shoulder blades.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded, only a foot from her ear.

It was Kim.

"Why did you break into our suite?" added another voice.

Ron.

"Kim, Ron it's —" Bonnie attempted to turn her head, but was rewarded with a sharp pain as the knee, which belonged to Kim, was driven deeper into her.

Bonnie winced.

"Don't move," Ron ordered.

"Hello Kim, Ron, it's been a while. At least for me anyway," said Bonnie, staying perfectly still and trying not to whimper because of the excruciating pain.

Bonnie felt the weight on her back lessen. She was flipped over to see Kim within inches of her face. Ron was leaning against the closest wall, eying her as well.

"I know that voice, but it can't be who I think it is," said Kim, disbelievingly.

"Take off my glasses," replied Bonnie, happy that the pain was gone.

Kim turned her head and shot a quick glance at Ron who seemed to be nodding. She removed the glasses, carefully watching Bonnie's movements. The fake face disappeared, leaving Bonnie's real face.

Kim and Ron were obviously shocked by the looks they were giving.

"H-How is this possible?" Ron asked.

"If you let me go, I can explain it for you," replied Bonnie.

* * *

The room was unusually quiet after Bonnie tried explaining herself to Ron and Kim.

Kim was sitting backwards, playing with her wedding ring, in a chair looking intently at Bonnie who sat on the foot of the bed.

Ron was standing over Kim and massaging her shoulders, his eyes also exploring Bonnie's face.

Bonnie was handcuffed with special cuffs that Wade had made, making them impossible to break out of. She was waiting for Kim and Ron to respond, but they continued to stare at her, like she was an oddity. She only gave them a short, basic run through of her story, hoping that would be enough.

Finally, Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. "Well? Are your going to talk or keep probing me with your eyes?" Bonnie asked.

"So let me get this straight," said Kim. "You are Bonnie Rockwaller from ten years in the future. You somehow have come back in time, to us, to… what exactly?"

"I'm think I'm here to save the ship, and you two, from disappearing," Bonnie replied.

"But you don't know who or what is doing this or why?" asked Kim

"No," said Bonnie sheepishly. She began to realize that the story sounded totally farfetched unless she had any hard proof, which she didn't.

"Do you know when?" asked Ron.

"My guess is sometime tomorrow night, a little after ten o' clock. That's when it happened last time."

Kim shook her head. "This could be a trick. You could be a clone of Bonnie made from one our enemies. Then you make up this story and they aged you to make it more convincing,"

"What can I do to prove that I'm not a clone? That I'm really Bonnie." Bonnie asked.

Kim and Ron talked out of earshot for a while, occasionally glancing back at Bonnie. Kim then, approached her.

"We're going to fight," said Kim.

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Ron, let's go."

Ron nodded and in one, swift motion picked up Bonnie and put her on his shoulder. He tapped her mouth shut and blindfolded her.

The two led her to the large gymnasium where Kim and Ron had sparred earlier. Ron dropped Bonnie on the mat. He removed the handcuffs, the blindfold, and the tape and stepped back.

Bonnie looked around and saw no one except them. The doors were all closed and locked. There was no way out.

Kim took a stance and readied herself. Ron watched from a few feet away, leaning against the wall.

"I'm not going to fight you Kim," said Bonnie, putting her hands in the air.

"That's fine," Kim replied, but immediately swung at Bonnie with a right hook.

Bonnie dodged the shot, but was surprised by Kim's leg sweep that seemed to come from nowhere.

Kim followed with driving her leg down, but missed Bonnie's head by a few inches as she rolled away.

"Stop this K. I _am_ Bonnie; I can't prove it by fighting you. You know I can't beat you," Bonnie pleaded, but Kim's eyes were so focused, it didn't seem to faze her.

Ron stood like a statue; only his eyes moved as he watched the two women.

Kim went for a roundhouse kick, but Bonnie, seeing she had no choice, but to defend herself, grabbed the leg and pivoted. Kim was hip tossed to the mat, where Bonnie stood over her.

Bonnie dared a quick glance at Ron, but he hadn't moved. She was surprised that she had even taken down Kim. She had moved differently from the sparring match, slower and less energetic.

Bonnie looked back at Kim who just lay there, narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"Do it Bon Bon. You have the advantage and Ron isn't going to interfere. So just hit me and finish the fight," Kim challenged. "Kill me."

Bonnie was dumbstruck. Kim actually wanted her to hit her. Even worse, kill her! Bonnie lifted her hand, as if to make a fist, but instead stood up and extended her arm to Kim.

"I'm never going to fight you Kim. You and I are best friends now and I don't think killing you is what BFs do."

Kim took the hand, her gaze not changing, but suddenly she grabbed Bonnie's waist and enveloped her in a crushing hug, laughing.

"It really is you!" Kim squealed.

Bonnie was so shocked and confused, it took her a few seconds to see that Ron was applauding and smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Bonnie, who was still stuck in Kim's embrace.

Kim let go and smiled. "We had to be sure you weren't evil. If you were a clone you would have Bonnie's memories, but not her spirit. Even after I gave you the perfect opportunity to finish me, you still refused to fight and kill me. I saw it in your eyes; you are the real Bonnie. Which means that your story is true, even though it sounds crazy, even for us," Kim laughed.

"Let's go back and talk some more about this event that's going down tomorrow night," Ron suggested.

* * *

The trio went back to Kim and Ron's suite to catch up and get into more detail over Bonnie's supposed mission.

She explained everything she could in as much detail as she was able, from her nightmares, to the weird messages, to the ship reappearing, to the ghosts.

Kim suggested telling the captain and turning the ship around, but Bonnie didn't think it was wise.

"My nightmares are telling me that someone is behind this. I don't know who, but if we turn this ship around, there's a good chance that this person will just attack another ship," explained Bonnie.

"Well let's at least inform Wade," Kim said.

Bonnie was hesitant. "I don't think we should tell him about me."

"Why?" Ron asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

"What do butterflies have to do with this?" Ron replied.

Kim shook her head. "Nothing, dear, but yes, I've heard that theory about time before. If you change even a small, insignificant thing in time, it will drastically change the future."

Bonnie nodded. "I think if Wade finds out about me, it might disrupt time or something. I took a big enough risk having you two know about me. I'm saying let's just keep this between us."

Kim thought with Ron for a moment and agreed. The fewer, the better. "I'll just tell him that something's up and that we need him to keep his eyes open."

Kim pushed the call button on her Kimmunicator and saw Wade's face pop up. Bonnie made sure to stay out of view.

"Hey Kim, how's the honeymoon going?"

Kim rolled her eyes at Wade's hinting tone of voice. "Wade, Ron and I think someone might try to take over the ship some time tomorrow night. We can't risk turning the ship around, so I want you to look out for anything out of the ordinary, and can you download me a list of everyone on this ship and their info, and can you do a background check on all of them, just incase? Please and thank you."

Wade didn't ask questions and simply typed on his keyboard for a few seconds before answering. "Coming to you now Kim. I'll keep a lookout, be careful. This is supposed to be your honeymoon," Wade grinned.

Kim's icy glare silenced him and he disappeared from the screen a second later. Kim waited for a moment and her Kimmunicator began showing a large list of names.

"We have everyone on this ship on record. Do you know if this person who is going to attack is on this ship or not?" Kim asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know. It seems to me that it might be easier to take over as a passenger or a crewmember. It's too difficult to take a ship this big from the outside. An inside job sounds much more logical."

"Then someone on this list is our culprit," Ron announced.

"Or culprits. My nightmares only show one person chanting, but there might be more that I don't know about," Bonnie added. "I think we should be very cautious."

Kim looked at her watch. It was eleven thirty and almost time for lunch. "All right," she said, standing up. "Let's get started by having some chow."

To Be Cont…

* * *

Thank you everyone for being so patient. I was sick with a nasty flu for two weeks, but not H1N1, so I'm not dead or anything.

Thank you to **CajunBear73**, **Katsumara**, **Comet Moon**, **Screaming Phoenix**, **Sacred White Phoenix**, **Fuedor**, and **The Real Sidekick** for reviewing. A Rufus bobblehead is on the way!

As always, please keep reading and review! KingOAnime.


	7. Three Suspects

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Seven**

**Three Suspects**

Bonnie sighed as she bit greedily into her double-decker turkey sandwich. When Kim suggested that they all go get something to eat, she wasn't too keen on the idea, considering what was going to happen in a day and a half. But after hearing her stomach growl loud enough to break the glass of the ship's portholes, she relented to a small meal, which had transformed into a feast.

Kim and Ron sat across from her, nibbling on their own lunches.

Bonnie noticed them giving her looks. "What's the matter?" she said in between bites.

"We've just never seen you eat like that before," Kim replied.

"You would always eat so dignified and never take big bites," Ron added.

"I'm hungry," Bonnie said matter-of-factly.

Ron and Kim exchanged looks. They understood ten years would change Bonnie's image and _maybe _a bit of her personality, but not like this. She was putting Ron's eating habits to shame and he was trying desperately to keep up with her, but failing miserably.

They were all sitting in the main dining/ballroom area, which was a large room that could fit almost everyone on the ship. A few hundred people were sitting at other round-shaped tables and munching on their food.

A large stage area sat directly in front of them and an older man of about fifty-five or so was performing magic tricks for the passengers. Kim and Ron informed Bonnie that they met him earlier in the cruise and that his name was Scott Phillips. His stage name was The Great Chamberlain.

Bonnie watched with awe as Scott, or The Great Chamberlain, performed several of the classic magic tricks. He definitely looked the part with the evening tux, cap, and top hat. He finished his show by pulling several rabbits out of his top hat. He placed the hat on his head and bowed as everyone applauded, but then he stopped and stood up as if something was wrong. He looked at the crowd, and then removed his hat again to reveal a flock of doves on his head! Everyone clapped louder.

He then shook the birds off and they flew around the room until gracefully gliding back to Scott where they flew straight into his hat and disappeared. He even stepped on the hat and flattened it to show the audience that it was indeed empty. The crowd roared with approval and even Bonnie had stopped eating and was standing and applauding with Ron and Kim.

"He's amazing!" Bonnie said.

"Do you want to meet him?" Kim asked.

"Sure," Bonnie replied, grinning.

* * *

Kim and Ron lead Bonnie backstage, where they had full access. Bonnie envied them being celebrities. She wished she had an unlimited backstage pass to every concert and party.

The trio stopped at a door with the name **The Great Chamberlain** in big black letters on it. Kim lightly knocked on the door and stood back next to Ron.

The sound of a chain being removed and a click of a lock being undone came from the other side before the door creaked open. Scott's old face popped out of the crack. When he saw Kim and Ron, his eyes went big and he smiled.

"Ah Kim and Ron, it's nice to see you two again, enjoying the cruise?" He opened the door all the way and beckoned the three in. "Who is this?" he said, motioning to Bonnie after he closed the door.

"Yes, this is a great cruise. This is our friend we met a few hours ago, Connie Rockwaller," said Kim. Kim and Ron had agreed with Bonnie on using her sister's name. Senior Senior Junior was well known _and_ it was well known that he had a girlfriend, but Bonnie's name and face were mostly kept away from the tabloids, still they didn't want to take any chances.

"Would you like some tea? It's warm and fresh," Scott said.

"I'd love some," replied Kim as she sat on the old, suede couch in the room.

"Ditto for that," Bonnie added.

"None for me, thanks," said Ron.

After Scott returned from the small kitchen with three cups of tea, he handed two to Kim and Bonnie and sat in his chair, sipping his own cup.

Ron maneuvered his arm around Kim's shoulders and pulled her in closer, almost causing Kim to spill her tea. She shot him a glare, but it instantly vanished when he lightly kissed her cheek.

"Ah to be young and in love like that," Scott beamed. "If only I were twenty five again." He had a faraway look as he took another sip, but his normal gaze returned almost immediately.

"I enjoyed your show. You're amazing, better than any one else I've seen. How did you do the birds in the hat trick?" Bonnie questioned.

Scott put his finger up and wagged it back and forth. "Ah, ah, ah. A magician _never _reveals his secrets. That's magician rule number one."

Bonnie's face fell. "I was afraid you were going to say that," she said, with just a hint of disappointment.

Scott chuckled and placed his cup down on the table. He put both his hands up, letting the group see his open palms. Then he twirled them for a second and a bouquet of fresh flowers appeared almost out of thin air.

"For my fan," Scoot said, handing the flowers to Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes went wide with amazement and she almost wanted to ask how he did it again, but realized that she would get the same answer. Magicians could be very stubborn.

After everyone had finished their tea, Kim, Ron, and Bonnie stood to leave.

"Thank you for the tea, Scott," Kim complimented.

"And the flowers," Bonnie added.

"It was my pleasure. You three should come to my show tomorrow night. I'm going to perform some of my biggest tricks and even do one that I haven't done before. It should be a real show stopper!"

Everyone exchanged looks at the mention of tomorrow night.

"We'll try Scott, but we might be doing something then," Kim replied.

"Well, it would mean a lot to me. Almost the entire ship is going to be there," Scott said.

Kim, Ron, and Bonnie each said their goodbyes and left. Now that they had had their tea, it was time to get into mission mode.

Kim's Kimmunicator began beeping as soon as they began to walk away. Kim and Ron watched Bonnie sink into the darkened part of the backstage area. When she was completely invisible, Kim turned the device on.

Wade's face popped up. "I may have three candidates for you for your sitch," he said.

Wade began typing on his keyboard. He pushed a key and an image of a woman filled the screen.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her long blonde hair and curvy body made her look like a super model.

Ron couldn't help but gape at the picture and was promptly socked in the arm by his wife. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"This is Rhonda Weber, age thirty two. She owns some small beauty salons on the east coast," Wade states.

"What's so suspicious about her, besides the way she looks?" Kim said, giving Ron another small glare.

"She's been on the same cruise every month for the past year," Wade explained. "There's no logical reason for it. She goes without her husband, uses her maiden name, Dawson, and there's no evidence that this is work related."

Bonnie overheard what Wade said and already she had a theory about this suspect, but decided to keep it to herself for now.

"We'll go check her out," said Ron.

"Check her out?" Kim says, raising an eyebrow.

Ron withered under Kim's gaze and began stuttering. "I-I mean we'll… investigate. That's w-what I meant to s-say."

"Good husband," Kim said, patting his blonde mane. She turned her attention back to Wade, whose face was back on the screen, slightly grinning. "Could you give me her location, please and thank you?"

"Already got it. She's on deck, by the pool."

After Kim switched off the Kimmunicator, Bonnie came back next to her and Ron. She put on her special glasses, feeling that being in disguise might be best.

The three of them walked to the massive swimming pool and began scanning the area. Kim spotted Rhonda lying on a lounge chair wearing a bright red one-piece swimsuit.

They made their way over to her and stood on each side of her. Initially she didn't seem to notice them, but after a few moments she stirred and removed her sunglasses.

"Who's blocking my sun?" she complained.

"Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Weber. We had some questions that we need to ask you," Kim said.

"Oh my, if it isn't the famous Team Possible. I am honored to even be talking to you two," Rhonda replied. "And I see you brought a friend."

"Yes, this is Connie," Kim said, motioning to Bonnie.

"It's a pleasure," said Rhonda, shaking Bonnie's hand. "If you're asking for a make over, then I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. My skill can only be used on clients with appointments."

"I don't _need_ a make over," Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes.

Rhonda gave a small chuckle. "Of course you don't sweetie. Only if you want guys talking to you."

Ron stepped between the two before fur started to fly. "Kim and I would like to ask you some questions."

"I am more than happy to answer all your questions. Fire away," Rhonda said confidently.

She gave them a wide smile that reminded Kim of the way she used to look at her parents whenever she knew she was in trouble and was trying to hide it from them.

"We noticed that you take this cruise a lot. You've taken the same cruise each month for a year now. Why is that?" Kim asked.

Ron and Bonnie maneuvered to each side of the chair, standing over her. Her smile sort of faltered, but she recovered quickly and glanced at Ron and Bonnie.

"Why is that important?"

"It could mean everything if you tell us the truth," said Ron.

"I-I go because I just like this cruise," she replied nervously.

"Without your husband?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. So? I like my alone time. You two will find out soon enough," she said, motioning to Ron and Kim.

"Why don't you take him with you Mrs. Dawson?" Bonnie probed.

"It's Weber, my dear. My husband is a very influential lawyer."

They way she said it made it almost sound like a threat to Bonnie, but she decided to keep up the heat, despite Kim and Ron's confused looks.

"But you don't use Weber. You used your maiden name on the ticket. Almost like you don't want anyone to find out about this," she said.

"Like who?" Rhonda challenged.

"Your husband," Bonnie stated matter-of-factly. "I think you're doing something behind your husband's back."

Rhonda squirmed in her chair. She put her sunglasses back on and looked at the ground. Bonnie knew she had her caught.

Kim and Ron watched, mesmerized.

"Out with it, Rhonda. Or maybe I should call your husband and let him know where you are." Bonnie put her hand in her pocket like she was about to pull out her cell, even though there was no reception out in the middle of the ocean.

Still Rhonda jumped out of her chair. "Wait! Stop. All right, but you can't tell my husband. He'll divorce me if he finds out and I can't support myself with my small businesses," she pleaded.

"I'm listening. You're cheating on him, aren't you?" Bonnie asked.

Rhonda slowly nodded. "A man in Cuba. He and I met when I first went on this cruise a year ago and we just hit it off. My husband and I have been so distant lately, that I needed some affection, and he gave it to me. But after I left, I couldn't stay away from him. I tried to get him a visa to come to America, but it was denied. So I decided to come on this cruise whenever I could and see him. I used my maiden name to cover my tracks and told my husband that I was going to a friend's house for two weeks. She always covered for me. Please, please don't tell my husband. I do love him, really." She began to sob.

"What's the name of the man in Cuba?" asked Bonnie.

"Arnaldo, Arnaldo Guriesz. He lives in Havana," Rhonda replied.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will keep this between us of course."

Bonnie motioned for Ron and Kim to follow her. Their mouths were still wide open by the time they were several feet away.

"That was amazing!" Kim exclaimed. "Where did you ever learn how to do that?"

Bonnie grinned. "Well, being a police officer over the years, I have some pretty simple means of interrogation, with maximum effect. I suspected that she was cheating when Wade mentioned that she used her maiden name. That's a red flag in any officer's head. The rest was simple probing and I saw that she was nervous, so it took a little heat and she caved."

"Booyah!" Ron said, giving her a high five. "Bon Bon has some skills!"

"I think I'll let _you_ do all the talking," said Kim, still impressed with Bonnie.

The trio waited till they were away from people and in an area where Bonnie could stay hidden before they called Wade.

"We need you to check out a name Wade. Arnaldo Guriesz. Check Cuban records and if he applied for any visas in America," Kim said.

Wade typed for a few moments then answered, "Yep, got him right here. Looks pretty harmless. Just owns a small fruit shop and tried to get a visa, but was denied even after getting dome support from an anonymous American contact."

"That was Rhonda. She was cheating on her husband with Arnaldo, but the only way she can see him is if she takes this cruise," said Kim.

"Scratch one of the list," said Wade. "Here's suspect number two."

Another picture came up. This time it was of a man, who looked angry in his photo.

"Peter Gutenferg. Twenty-eight years old and unemployed. He's a German immigrant, who like Rhonda, has been on the same cruise every month for _three _years," Wade explained.

"I wonder where he gets the money to go on this cruise so many times if he has no job?" Ron wondered.

"Let's go ask him," said Kim. "Wade?"

"Can't get a clear location. He hasn't shown up on any of the ship's cameras. I'd have to guess that he's in his suite. Number two hundred and three," Wade said.

When Kim shut off her Kimmunicator, Bonnie rejoined her and Ron.

"Let's go talk to Peter," Ron said.

"Let's let Bonnie talk to Peter," replied Kim.

* * *

Bonnie, Kim, and Ron made their way to the suite. There were a few passengers walking around the corridors, eyeing the famous couple on occasion.

They slowed their pace when they reached the hallway where Peter's suite was located. Up ahead they saw one of the doors in the corridor open. A man with brown hair and a business suit came out. It was Peter Gutenferg.

"Mr. Gutenferg!" Kim called out, still a few feet away. "We need to have a word with you."

Peter looked alarmed at seeing Team Possible and some other girl marching towards him. He stared at them wide eyed for a moment, and then turned and suddenly bolted in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Kim yelled and immediately gave chase, with Ron right beside her.

Bonnie tried to keep up, but suddenly looked around the hallway and smirked. She turned a corner that Peter, Ron, and Kim ran past just a second ago, leaving Ron and Kim to keep up the chase.

Ron took a second to glance behind him and saw that Bonnie has disappeared.

"Bonnie's gone, KP," he huffed.

Kim looked behind her to confirm it. "She must have tired out or something. We'll meet back up with her when we get this guy and find out why he's running."

Peter was doing everything he could to try and escape. He would push anybody who was in the hallway and make them human fences as they fell down. He even saw a few luggage carts full of suitcases and tipped them over in an attempt to slow Kim and Ron down.

However, Kim and Ron had no problems hopping over and sliding under the fallen people and flying luggage.

Kim glanced at Ron. "You haven't fallen or anything," she said, sounding a bit surprised. Usually in these situations he would lose his pants or some other unforeseen event would stop him.

"The Ronman is on a roll right now! Boo-YAH!!!" His last syllable came out as a shriek as he tripped over a suitcase and tumbled to the ground. The suitcase popped open and its contents spilled all over him.

Kim stopped to see if he was all right, but Ron waved her off. "Don't let him get away KP. I'll catch up in a second," he said, trying to get out of the mess of shirts and pants.

Kim nodded and resumed the chase. She was within an arms reach of Peter for a few moments at a time, but he would suddenly get some kind of speed boost and would get a considerable lead.

Kim had run marathons that went on for miles and miles, so she knew she could outlast him, but he was putting people in danger with his tactics and hurting them by using them as obstacles. She had to end this now.

Peter glanced behind him to see Kim at least fifteen feet away. He smirked. He guessed that only one more burst of speed at the right moment would be enough and he would be free to get away and hide somewhere.

Just as he turned his head, however, he didn't see the foot pop out of the corner ahead of him. He tripped over it and rolled into a large cart that contained used bed sheets and laundry. The contents covered him and he spat and cursed as he tried to throw off the offending items.

By then Kim was over him, glaring. Ron came up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Good job Kim," he said, nearly out of breath.

"Thanks, but I really didn't do it." She turned to see Bonnie grinning at her.

Ron raised an eyebrow, his mouth agape. "How did you?"

"I read the blue prints of the ship when I was investigating it ten years from now. I knew there was a hidden corridor that snaked around to this point. I decided to cut him off at the pass while you two kept him running," she explained.

Kim had no words to speak. She was just too amazed by this older Bonnie's ability.

Kim grabbed Peter by his coat and roughly picked him up.

"All right, you caught me. How did you know? I was so careful. Vas it Lance? I knew I couldn't trust that veasel. I knew after three years he might want a bigger cut of ve drug money," he growled.

"Actually, we were just going to ask why you ran, but thanks for spilling the beans. So who's Lance?" Kim asked sweetly.

Peter mumbled something, then growled, "I'm not talking anymore."

"That's fine," Kim said coolly. "I can find your bosses and I'm sure they'll love to know what a chatter box you were and what you told us without us even saying anything. Maybe we can even drop you off to tell them personally. I hear they still use a battery on people they don't like."

Peter's eyes grew big. "Please, no. Vey will kill me. I'll do anything. I'll talk, okay?"

"That's better," Kim said.

* * *

It turned out to be a big bust. Peter led Ron, Kim, and Bonnie to the cargo hold. He showed them what looked like ordinary crates that smelled like coffee, but inside was actually kilos and kilos of different types of drugs from cocaine, to heroin, to even some steroids.

It was shipped with coffee grounds to keep scent dogs off the trail and anyone who might be too nosy. Peter admitted that he paid a dockworker to load the crates without them going through checking or customs.

He also admitted to being the middleman that transported the drugs from America, to the Caribbean, and even Mexico. It had been a lucrative business up until now.

Kim and Ron called the ship's captain and explained everything to him. The police were dispatched and came in a small boat to take Peter and the drugs with them. The dockworker had also been arrested. Peter agreed to testify against his bosses for a lighter jail sentence.

Everyone on board the ship was amazed at Kim and Ron's discovery.

"See?" said one passenger, who was watching the police sail away. "Even when on their honeymoon they still manage to get a bad guy and save the day."

Bonnie quietly let her friends take the glory. She was used to it, since she let her fellow officers get credit. She only cared about justice being down.

This also surprised Ron and Kim, who remembered a Bonnie who wouldn't hesitate to take the glory for anything. Even if she hadn't done anything to deserve it.

"You are simply amazing Bonnie," Kim said.

Bonnie blushed at the comment. She never thought Kim Possible would say those words. "Ten years can change people."

"I say we go after the last suspect. They must be the one we're looking for; process of elimination," said Ron.

"Simmer down, Mad Dog," Kim replied. "Let's see who it is first, then we'll decide whether or not they're the bad guy we're after."

Kim once again called up Wade. Bonnie knew the routine and stayed away from view.

"Great job on the drug bust Kim," Wade commented.

"But it just happened. How did could you know? Never mind, I don't wanna know," said Kim.

"Want your third suspect?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Please and thank you."

The image came up on screen. Kim almost did a double take when she saw the picture. The man on it looked built like a professional wrestler. He also looked like he was in a foul mood with his scowl.

"Judd Clater. Thirty-seven years old. He's a mechanic who stays on the ship and fixes all the machinery on board. He only recently has had the job," Wade says.

"What is it that makes him a suspect? I do seem to notice some kind of familiarity to him. Do I know him?" asked Kim.

"You probably know his old boss, Dr. Drakken."

"He worked for Drakken?" Kim exclaimed.

"As a henchman. You and Ron arrested him almost two years ago. He was released from prison for good behavior two months ago and landed this job. No doubt he knows you're on the ship. He might be trying to get revenge, seeing a chance fall right in his lap," Wade suggested.

"Where is he?" Ron asked.

"He has a shift right now in the engine room," said Wade. "Be careful. He's a big, strong guy."

"All of Drakken's henchmen are big and strong, but not too bright. We'll see what he's up to," Kim said.

Bonnie joined up after Kim signed off with Wade. The three began to make their way to the engine room. Normally passengers aren't allowed on the engine level, but Kim and Ron were given special passes to go anywhere on the ship. They could vouch for Bonnie if anyone asked why she was with them.

They took the employee elevator to the engine level. It was dimly lit with a few florescent lights. Bonnie recalled her experience here and seeing Kim and Ron's ghosts. A slight chill ran up her spine, but she immediately pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she followed Kim and Ron closely.

The engines were loud and noisy and hearing anything normally was impossible. Bonnie's ears rang and every time Kim turned to speak, she used hand signals when she saw that speaking was useless.

Bonnie watched Ron grab Kim's hand. She turned her head and smiled at him. He gave her his goofy grin that Bonnie usually found annoying, but for some reason saw this as comforting now. Bonnie could see why Kim loved him so much. He always had her back and was there to give her encouragement.

Bonnie recalled her relationship with Junior. She wished she could see him again. Hold him again. Kiss him again. Being so dedicated to law enforcement left no time for any boyfriends and she had regretted burning all ties to Junior. She hoped with saving Ron and Kim, she could change her future, where she and Junior were together and happy like Ron and Kim were.

Kim gave a "keep your eyes peeled" hand signal. Ron and Bonnie nodded.

They stayed in a triangular formation to watch everyone's backs. They hadn't seen anyone for a few minutes as they scanned the noisy area.

Bonnie heard a sudden slightly different sound than the hum of the engines. It sounded like metal scraping against metal. Bonnie turned to where the sound was and ducked just in time before something swung where her head had been a second ago.

A large mass hit her side, causing her to fall. She looked up to see Judd Clater towering over her. He was holding a large wrench in his two beefy hands and he had the weapon positioned over his head, ready to bring it down on a startled Bonnie.

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you to all who have read. I would like to thank **Katsumara**, **Comet Moon**, S**creaming Phoenix**, **Shockwave88**, and **CajunBear73** for reviewing this chapter.

I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my stories. And as always, Please review! KingOAnime.


	8. Restless Dreams

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Eight**

**Restless Dream**

Bonnie watched Judd raise his large wrench high into the air. It was too dim to see his face, but she could tell he intended to drive that wrench into her skull.

He brought the weapon down, but missed when Kim pulled Bonnie out of the way. The wrench made a sickening clang sound as it hit the metal deck of the ship.

Bonnie stood up and immediately assumed a fighting stance.

Kim put a hand on her shoulder. "Let us handle this one Bon Bon. Now Ron!"

Bonnie retreated to a safe distance and watched Ron's darkened figure come behind Judd and deliver a roundhouse kick to his torso. There was a loud howling, but it didn't come from Judd as she had expected.

"What is this guy made of? Rock?" Ron whimpered as he hopped on his unhurt foot.

Kim jumped towards the behemoth's face and delivered a flurry of punches, but Judd hardly seemed to notice and backhanded Kim, causing her to tumble away.

"KP!" Ron yelled.

Kim gave a small grunt, holding her chest. "I'm okay, Ron. He just knocked the wind out of me."

Judd yelled as he charged at Kim, his wrench raised high in the air. Kim back flipped away from the first, second, and third swings. She realized that it was too dangerous with him holding a weapon to subdue him.

"Ron, get his wrench," Kim instructed.

Ron leaped onto Judd's back and attempted to grab the wrench from his hands, but the giant of a man flung Ron off like he was nothing but a pesky fly. This gave Kim an opening to deliver a hard kick between his legs.

Judd gave tiny gasp, but didn't seem to move or even show any other signs of pain. Kim thought she would have to kick him again, however Judd did drop the wrench. Only now he was screaming in rage, like a gorilla. He grabbed Kim in a bear hug and began to squeeze hard.

Kim tried to wiggle free, but he arms were pinned to her sides and her flailing stopped as soon as Judd squeezed even harder. She gasped, her lungs quickly deflated of air and no way of getting any breath while she was being crushed.

She began to see blackness forming around the edges of her eyes and she knew she was about to black out, but Judd suddenly let go of Kim and gave a loud yelp. Kim watched him grab his foot and hop up and down, similar to Ron's earlier action.

Kim turned and saw Ron holding the oversized wrench like a baseball bat. "Don't mess with my wife!" he yelled right before swinging the wrench and smacking Judd right upside his head.

Judd staggered for a moment, then groaned and collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Bonnie came out of the darkness just in time to see Kim shower Ron with kisses.

"And no one messes with my husband," Kim said proudly.

Ron puffed out his chest and lightly beat it like Tarzan, minus the primal roar. Bonnie and Kim giggled at the display. The three then picked up Judd's giant arms and began dragging him to a better lit area for interrogation.

* * *

"Uhhhhh," Judd groaned as he began regaining consciousness.

"He's waking up guys," said Kim. "Welcome back."

Bonnie, Ron, and Kim watched Judd's eyes pop open suddenly and look around. When they settled on the observing trio he growled softly. He shifted his shoulders and tried to stand, but was being kept down by several links of thick chain wrapped around two pipes and secured with three heavy-duty padlocks.

"Why did you attack us?" Kim asked in a calm, cool manner.

"I was defendin' myself," Judd spat, still squirming against his bonds.

"You call _this_ defending yourself?" Ron questioned, holding up the large wrench Judd has used earlier. "You tried to kill us!"

"You were going to attack me first. So I decided to get the jump on ya."

"Why would we attack you? You haven't done anything," Kim said.

"Yet," Ron softly added. Kim turned and gave him a small glare.

"I'm not stupid," snapped Judd. "You knew that I was once a henchman for Dr. Drakken and what I did to you and your buffoon boyfriend, oh I'm sorry, husband," he said snidely. "I knew you were on this ship to get revenge on me. So I decided to wait for you to come to me and I would get the jump on ya'll."

"We only wanted to talk to you," said Kim. She continued to speak softly and calmly as if she were having just a simple conversation with a friend. She watched Judd shift uncomfortably in his binds. "If you promise not to go crazy on us, I'll take the chains off."

Ron and Bonnie both gave her a reluctant look, but she ignored them.

Judd looked unconvinced at first, but after studying Kim's face and seeing no falsehood, he nodded. "I promise."

Kim unlocked the padlocks and allowed him to stand. The chains slid off his massive frame and fell to the floor.

Bonnie tensed up, thinking that he might try to use the chains as a weapon, but Judd walked away from them as if to show the group that he was holding his side of the bargain.

"So why did ya want to talk to me?" Judd asked as he casually leaned against the metal hull of the ship.

"Since you were a henchman for Drakken, we wanted to see what you were doing," Kim replied, resting against a pipe in a similar manner.

"I've been keeping outta trouble. I realized in prison that being a villain wasn't a great life choice on my part and I decided to make a fresh start when I got out."

It made sense to Bonnie. Judd had gotten out on good behavior and had found himself a decent job that didn't involve evil blue-skinned scientists.

"You like this job?" Kim asked.

Judd shrugged. "It's a living. And it keeps my nose outta trouble. I even have a nice girlfriend who works as a waitress on the ship. She makes things here much nicer for me and she treats me with respect and love."

Kim saw his dark eyes sparkle as he talked about her. "What's her name?"

"Julia, Julia Hartford," he replied, almost sighing at the mere mention of her name.

"She's very lucky," said Kim.

Judd nodded. "She's a great gal. She's been helping me with my anger issues. It's one of the reasons I fell into villainy. They like big brutes that are mean, but I just have a big temper and I sometimes tend to overdo it. Sorry about the whole wrench thing by the way."

"No big. Sorry about hitting you, right Ron?" Kim looked at Ron expectantly.

He rolled his eyes, but Kim's icy glare changed his attitude. "Sorry," he said, looking at the ground as if he were a naughty child.

"Ah, it's nothing. I've been hit harder. Barely felt it," he laughed.

Kim smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you're doing well for yourself. Keep living a good life and good things happen."

"I will Mrs. Possible. You keep beating the bad guys."

"Just call me Kim. The past is the past; we're friends now." She confirmed this by extending her hand to him.

He grinned and took it, his own hand almost engulfing hers.

"I better get back to work. Julia says the more I work, the less trouble I'll get into," said Judd, taking his wrench from Ron.

"We'll get out of your hair, Judd," Kim said. She walked towards the elevator, prodding Bonnie and Ron ahead of her.

"What was that all about?" Ron demanded, after the trio were in the elevator and it began to take them back to the upper decks.

Kim tossed her hair. "Judd said he had anger management issues. I realized that being aggressive at him would only make him more aggressive. You saw what he did as soon as we attacked him. He fought back, hard."

"More like we were defending ourselves," Bonnie retorted.

"Maybe, but I believed that being nice to him, playing the good cop this time would yield better results, and it did."

"I don't think he's the bad guy. At least not the one we're after," Ron said.

Kim narrowed her eyes at him. "He isn't bad at all, Ron. He just got caught up with the wrong crowd."

"Okay, but he still doesn't seem like the one we're looking for."

"I agree," said Bonnie. "He may be strong, but I don't think he's the sharpest tool in the shed. Whatever happens tomorrow night I believe is a planned, decisive attack."

Kim nodded. "Still, just in case, we'll see his girlfriend and check out how she sees Judd."

* * *

With Wade's help, Julia wasn't hard to find. The trio found her at one of the cafes that dotted the ship. They were in luck because it was her break, so they approached her, introduced themselves, and sat at a booth away from people to talk.

"Has my Juddy Wuddy done something bad?" Julia said suddenly, pouting.

Kim had to suppress a giggle before answering. "No, he hasn't done anything bad. We just wanted to know how you like him. Is he difficult to be around or anything like that?"

"Oh no," Julia replied, sounding shocked by the very question. "He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. He does a have a bit of a temper, but he's been going to a specialist for that and he's making great progress."

_Yeah, sure,_ Ron thought.

Kim noticed Ron's face and could tell what he was thinking. She stomped her foot over his foot, making him yelp.

"Are you all right?" asked a surprised Julia.

Ron almost glared at his wife, but stopped himself, realizing that it would be a fatal mistake. He smiled at Julia and replied, "I'm fine. I just… I hit my leg on the table." He then looked down, making a hardened face.

Kim held his hand under the table. She rubbed his knuckles in a sign of affection and Ron's stare softened immediately.

"So he hasn't been doing anything bad lately?" Bonnie took over.

Julia took a sip of her coffee. She shook her head, her blonde curls shaking in rhythm. "He's either working or he's with me. He got out of the villain thing a long time ago. I've made sure of that."

* * *

After asking a few more basic questions, Bonnie, Kim, and Ron let Julia get back to work and left the café feeling deflated.

"Three suspects and three dead ends. One's only crime is doing stuff behind her husband's back, one was a drug trafficker, and the other is a reformed villain, but none of them have any motivation or means to do whatever's going to happen tomorrow night. I don't know what else to do," Ron lamented.

Bonnie and Kim were just as frustrated. Bonnie especially. In the beginning, she felt like it was going to be a simple case of there's the bad guy, stop him, and save the day. However, they were no closer to finding the culprit then they were a few hours ago.

Kim wrapped an arm around Bonnie's slumped shoulders. "It's okay Bonnie. We still know when it's going to happen thanks to you, so we can at least be ready for it. We can't be surprised when it happens. That's one weapon in this bad guy's arsenal gone."

Bonnie felt a bit better knowing that. "So what can we do?"

Kim looked at the open sky and saw the sun just starting to touch the horizon. "It's getting dark. We should go back to the suite and formulate a plan for tomorrow night."

Bonnie nodded and they began to walk in that direction.

Ron stopped Kim however after touching her shoulder. It was a strong and firm hold. Kim could tell he wanted to talk.

"You go on ahead Bonnie," Ron said. "Kim and I will catch up."

Bonnie nodded and left the couple alone on the almost empty deck of the ship. Only a few people were walking around, but most were either heading for their suites or were far enough from hearing.

Kim leaned against the railing, looking out at the seemingly endless ocean. Ron went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands over his and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I just find it hard that villains can actually reform," Ron admitted.

Kim turned her body to face him. "I know and I'm sorry for stepping on your foot so hard at the cafe. It is hard to become friends with someone who was your enemy just a while ago. But I see it as one less villain to worry about. Judd is a good guy. He has a nice girlfriend, a steady job, and is learning to control his anger. I wished that _all_ of the villains we encounter were like him. But I know what you're really upset about."

Ron looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Kim shook her head at her husband's naïve nature. "I know you had a big day planned with me. It _is _our honeymoon after all, but now this whole sitch with future Bonnie Rockwaller and what's supposed to happen tomorrow night."

"I do see it as an eight on the weirdness scale; right behind time travel and Flower Drakken," Ron replied.

Kim giggled and smiled at him. "As weird as it is, I still see us as heroes. We can't just put that aside because it's our honeymoon. Sometimes these things just fall into our laps. But I still love you no matter what and would do anything for you. I understand your reluctance to accept any bad guy becoming good, but I would like you to accept that. I still want a badical honeymoon… and maybe a chance to consummate our marriage," she said, blushing.

Ron looked at his feet as he blushed at the thought Kim had covertly mentioned. He tightened his hold on her, pulling her in till there wasn't any room between them.

Kim could feel her body tingle at the contact he was giving her. His blonde hair waving in the wind made him look like a cheesy model from a romance novel. But it was _her _novel.

"I love you Kim Stoppable. I can accept Judd and others like him becoming good guys, and no matter what happens tomorrow or the fact that we can't have any honeymoon time right now. I'll still be right beside you. As your partner, best friend, and husband," Ron said in a hushed tone.

Kim placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in until their lips met.

Anybody seeing this couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight of these two young people so much in love while the sun set into the ocean, giving the area an orangey red glow.

After kissing for several minutes, Kim and Ron reluctantly separated. They took each other's hands, their wedding rings still glinting in the setting sun's rays, and went to their suite.

* * *

"So we're good?" asked Kim. Ron and Bonnie both nodded their agreement.

The trio had just finished planning their next course of action. It was simple, but frustrating for them all. They all wanted to stop whoever was going to attack the ship as soon as possible, but they all realized that interrogating three thousand people by tomorrow night was not only impossible, but foolish as it would tip off the culprit and it might make them react ahead of their schedule.

So they decided to act normally, like they had no knowledge of the coming event. It would lull the bad guy into thinking their plan was going perfectly and Kim, Ron, and Bonnie could strike when they struck.

Everyone decided to go to bed early to get some extra energy. Kim gave Bonnie someof her extra pajamas to wear. Bonnie was glad they weren't panderoo pajamas. Ron laid out extra pillows and blankets on the floor at the foot of the bed to make a makeshift mattress for Bonnie.

Ron offered to sleep on the floor while Kim and her take the bed, but Bonnie would have none of it, knowing that it was their honeymoon and she was the third wheel.

"This is fine," said Bonnie. She had slept under worse conditions when she did stakeouts of suspects, which might require two or three days of just watching and a concrete or metal floor to nap on occasionally, with no padding.

Bonnie tucked herself in after saying good night to Ron and Kim who curled around each other in their bed. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Almost immediately Bonnie began to feel cold. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see herself on the deck of the ship. It was near pitch black and very hard to discern a lounge chair from the railing.

_How did I get here?_ She wondered. A soft voice began to enter her mind. Her eyes popped open when she recognized it. The chanting. She then realized that this was another one of _those_ dreams.

_Please let this not be real, please let this not be real,_ thought Bonnie as she tried following the direction she thought the voice was coming from. It was still unclear to her what the person was saying, but she now could hear that it was a man.

The chanting got louder as she crept closer. She only had on Kim's pajamas and it was unusually windy. Bonnie fought the chills and her frozen bare feet and continued to make her way towards the chanting.

A green light began to flicker above her head from far away. She could see a figure just below the green orb on the part of the ship where the captain and his crew could look out into the ocean. The figure continued to chant.

Bonnie wanted to ask him what he was doing, but she stopped when she heard creaking noises just ahead of her. The green light hanging over the chanting man provided limited visibility, but Bonnie could just see something walking towards her.

Her stomach did a backflip when she recognized passengers and crewmen stumbling at her. Their skin was the same grey and mottled state as in her last dream as if they were decaying corpses somehow brought back to life. Their eyes were pure white and they gave that unnatural growing sound that made Bonnie's entire body quiver.

She took a step back and turned to run away, but saw more of them behind her. They had her completely surrounded. Her hands shot to her mouth when she saw Ron and Kim leading the group.

They looked like zombies from some B-grade horror movie. Their jaws would open, but only the growling would come out. Bonnie was terrified.

This was worse than any of the other nightmares she had had before. It felt too real to be a dream, but somehow she knew that's what it was. The mass of growling figures began to move upon her.

She tried to run into the mass of people, hoping to break free, but they grabbed at her arms and torso, eventually holding her in place. They began to pull at her limbs like before, only with much more strength than last time.

Bonnie screamed as the pain came and seemed to multiply. She felt as if her arms were about to pop out of their socket. The chanting man continued his ramblings under the green light that now seemed to glow brighter and engulf the whole ship.

Bonnie kicked at the mob and hit something cold and leathery. She dropped her foot to see Kim's decaying face. Kim grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and shook her violently.

"_Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie!!!"_

_Was Kim talking?_ Bonnie thought, but her fear had quickly overtaken any thoughts she had and began screaming and trying to break free. However Kim continued to hold her, shake her, and yell her name.

Then Bonnie felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Kim and Ron looking down at her. Their faces were no longer grotesque and decayed. She looked around and saw that she was back in Kim and Ron's suite.

"Bonnie?" Kim shook her again.

"Wha? What happened?" Bonnie groggily replied. Her hand went for her left cheek, which stung when she touched it.

"You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep. Kim tried to shake you awake, but you kept screaming for her to get away and kicking. Then she…" Ron didn't finish the sentence.

Bonnie saw Kim holding her right hand and looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. It was the only thing I could think of," Kim solemnly replied.

Bonnie surprised her when she fell into her arms and began to weep loudly. Bonnie had been so scared and Kim had rescued her. Regardless if it was a slap to the face or a punch to the gut, it didn't matter. She was so happy to get out of that nightmare.

Kim began to stroke Bonnie's hair, not knowing what she had seen or what had just happened, but it was clear that Bonnie was bursting with emotion. Normally Bonnie wouldn't have let anyone, especially Kim, treat her like a child, but at this moment Bonnie only wanted to weep.

Ron joined in, wrapping his arms around the weeping brunette's shoulders.

Bonnie felt safe in her cocoon of warmth and caring. She had seen more in her nightmare that ever before. She knew know what would happen if they failed tomorrow. Bonnie wasn't going to let that happen.

She was going to make sure that everyone on this ship survived. Even if it meant her own life.

To be continued.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reading. I hope everyone had a great holiday and a happy new year. I want to give special shout outs to **Katsumara**, **CajunBear73**, **Comet Moon**, **Shockwave88**, **Castorg**, **Fuedor**, **Screaming Phoenix**, **Sacred White Phoenix**, and **Darev** for reviewing. You guys are awesome and I have Smarty Mart coupon books for you all! I just need Wade to return my calls…

Thank you all again and please look forward to the next chapter, where things will begin to fall into place. The enemy is coming! KingOAnime.


	9. It Begins

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Nine**

**It Begins**

Bonnie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror after splashing cold water on her face. Her eyes were red, which wasn't a surprise to her because of her earlier sobbing fest, and her hair was slightly disheveled.

She was still trying to forget the images she had just seen a few minutes ago, but they refused to detach themselves from her mind.

She took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. Even after several minutes, the shock had not worn off for Bonnie. Usually it would be a few seconds of heavy breathing, a cup of coffee, then back to bed, but this was different and she understood why. The event was almost upon them. The time when she, Ron, and Kim, would face off with someone who wanted to kill everyone on this ship.

They succeeded the first time, but Bonnie was going to make sure that history didn't repeat itself.

As the shock finally began to ebb away, another emotion bubbled up right in its place. It came out like a tidal wave.

"Dammit! Just give me something to work with!" Bonnie growled at her reflection.

She didn't like going through these nightmares unless they gave her something in return for her torment. She didn't receive anything new except that whoever was behind this was a man. But that still barely cut down the list of suspects to over a thousand people.

She wanted a face, a name, anything! She would have even liked to know what this person was going to use to take over the ship. A gun? Some virus or disease? A chemical agent?

"Ugh!!!" Bonnie groaned again, holding her head in her hands.

She hated this feeling. Going into a hostile environment with little to no Intel. It was a police officer's worse case scenario; one she had rarely gone through before.

When Bonnie exited the bathroom, Kim and Ron were standing near their bed. With the lights one, Kim gave her a concerned look, but Bonnie did her best to smile and act like she was okay.

"Everything's cool," Bonnie said, trying to sound upbeat.

Kim touched Ron's shoulder. "Ron, why don't you go to the vending machine and get yourself some candy or a soda?" Kim suggested.

Kim was relieved that Ron got the message and didn't question her. It would've been quite awkward if she had to explain to him that she wanted to be alone with Bonnie because she was sensing that Bonnie needed to get something off her chest and that some girl time would be the best remedy.

Bonnie already knew what was coming after Ron had left the suite. She saw Kim open her mouth to speak, but Bonnie raised her hand and interrupted her. "Kim, I'm fine. Let's just get some sleep while it's still dark," she said tersely.

Kim crossed her arms in a, "I'm not going to let you sleep unless you talk to me," kind of way.

Bonnie glared at her, trying to give her the coldest, scariest look she could muster. In high school it was known as "Medusa's glare," and anyone unfortunate enough to have been caught in its beam would be frozen stiff and helpless before Bonnie.

Unfortunately Kim had her own style of glare that was unnamed, but was just as lethal. She rarely used it, Bonnie doubted that even Ron had experienced it. Hopefully he would never have to.

Bonnie and Kim continued their glaring contest, trying to make the other fold under the pressure. It was Bonnie who ended up being defeated.

She sat down at the foot of the bed and motioned for Kim to sit with her. Kim complied and sat beside her on the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to know what you saw."

Bonnie was momentarily stunned by Kim's eagerness to get straight to the point.

"Trust me, you don't," Bonnie replied, looking down at the clean carpeted floor.

"Bonnie, it's just the two of us. We're friends now; there shouldn't be any secrets between us at all. And talking about it may help make it less horrible."

Bonnie looked at Kim's green eyes that seemed to bore into her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to get psyched up for it, then she opened the gates and let her words flow.

Bonnie explained everything in her dream. At first she was going to play down the whole zombie Kim, but realized that she would pick up on it anyway and so she added that too.

Kim just listened silently, her face not showing any emotion. She acted like a therapist would, trying to be unemotional so the patient could rant and rave for the next few minutes while the therapist jotted down some notes.

After she finished, Bonnie began to lose it. "I didn't want to worry you," she said, her voice starting to crack. "You're such a strong person. It seemed stupid to cry in front of you and I didn't want to appear weak."

"Stop that now," Kim said seriously. "You are not weak. You think just because you cried in front of me and Ron that makes you weak? I've cried lots of times, even during missions. There were times that I wanted to give up, to throw in the towel and just weep, but Ron would always pick me up and tell me to push through it. It's the reason I love him so much. I'm not saying to be like me. You're a great person Bonnie, you're stronger then you think. They way you interrogated that woman by the pool, or when you caught that drug smuggler trying to flee. You don't give yourself enough credit, Bon Bon."

Bonnie looked at Kim. There was no smirk, no sarcasm, no deception on the red head's face. "You mean that?"

Kim's face broke into a smile. "Yes. You're my best friend Bonnie and besides Ron, there's no one else I trust right now more than you."

"Thanks Kim," said Bonnie, her confidence coming back to her.

"Can I ask you something?" Kim asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Why didn't you like me in high school?"

Bonnie was silent for a moment before answering. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I guess I was jealous. You seemed to have the perfect family, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect life. I suppose that's why I was so beefed with you. But now I can see that our life is what we make it. I chose to make my life the way it is and only I can change it."

"I'm not as perfect as you may think," Kim replied.

"I know that now. Thanks, K."

The two stayed silent for a few moments. "So, you ready to go beat some bad guy butt?" Kim grinned.

Bonnie thrust her thumb up and smiled brightly. "You know it."

The two women broke into a small fit of giggles as the door to the suite suddenly opened.

"KP, you won't believe it! They've got spark rocks!" cried Ron, holding out the opened box of his favorite candy.

Kim and Bonnie looked at Ron and immediately fell to the ground and began tumbling in laughter. Ron's hair was standing up in the air, making him look like some kind of human porcupine. Bonnie could swear she saw little sparks of electricity starting in his scalp and leaving on one of the tips of his now spiky hairdo.

"What?" asked a clueless Ron, shoving another handful into his mouth.

* * *

"Yeah! New high score!" Bonnie cheered. She had just beaten Ron's record on the Zombie Mayhem 20,000 game. She was alone in the ship's arcade, enjoying the last few hours before the dreaded time came to stop a madman from taking over the ship.

The arcade was small, but contained big name games like Zombie Mayhem, Drivin' The Globe, Resident Nasty, and even an old favorite MacPan.

She had on her disguise glasses just in case, but she was confident that the arcade would be all hers for a few hours since everyone was either getting ready for the magic show that night or they were doing the hundred or so activities one could do on a giant luxury liner like the Nightingale.

For some odd reason, over the years she discovered that playing videogames relaxed her nerves and got her focused. She wasn't quite sure why and she knew that Ron and Kim would be rolling on the floor in laughter if they saw her. Well, Ron would probably scoot next to her and start to play, but Kim would definitely bust a gut.

Luckily, she had sent them away to enjoy themselves. The last she saw of them, they were going to the lido deck to play shuffleboard. Ron was unusually fired up for that. Bonnie could her him muttering about a boxed lunch he deserved.

As Bonnie popped another quarter into the machine, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She jumped slightly at the unexpected surprise, her glasses almost falling off her face. But she stopped them just short of coming off her nose.

She turned to see Scott, wearing an older style suit with a small, yellow flower in his lapel.

"I'm sorry," said Scott. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right, I thought I was alone," Bonnie replied, her heartbeat returning to a normal pace.

"I'm very sorry," he repeated, smiling warmly, looking like a friendly old next-door neighbor. "I saw that you were alone and just wanted to know where young Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were."

"I last saw them going to the lido deck, but that was at least two or three hours ago," she replied, while looking at the clock on the wall. "Who knows where they are now."

"I was just curious. I wanted to ask them if they were going to my magic show tonight. You'll be there, won't you?"

"I'm not sure I'll make it," Bonnie replied, frankly. "I might be busy."

"Oh but you must; everyone will be there. It's going to be the best show ever, I must insist."

His elevated voice made Bonnie uncomfortable, but she continued to look unsure.

"You have to come!" Scott said in a very demanding tone that completely surprised Bonnie.

_He sure is persistent, _she thought. _And a little scary._

"I'll see if I can make room," said Bonnie, sounding like she didn't notice Scott's out of place character.

"Thank you. Well, I must be off. Have to prepare for the big act!" And with that he left Bonnie alone again.

Bonnie turned back to her game and resumed playing, a weird feeling creeping over her body. She couldn't describe the feeling; only that it was creepy and made her uneasy.

* * *

"Ahhh," Kim moaned as she stretched on the poolside chair. She turned to her side to see Ron lying on his front, his eyes closed in a serene look.

"Isn't this nice?" Kim asked.

"Mm hm," Ron responded as he opened his brown eyes. As he did, he took in the image of his beautiful wife. She was wearing the very sexy blue bikini swimsuit that she bought for the cruise, and for Ron's enjoyment. Her auburn hair was spilled over her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled at him.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, noticing Ron's dreamy look.

"I was just looking for my wife," he said casually.

"I'm right here, you silly goose," she replied, not quite getting his statement.

"You can't be my wife. You're way too gorgeous and I'm way too abnormal for you," he grinned.

Kim leaned forward and scratched his chin. Once her face was an inch from his, she whispered, "I love abnormal," she purred, then sensually kissed his lips.

Ron deepened the kiss, loving every sensation it brought. After they came up for air, Kim kissed his nose and played with his hair, twirling the blonde curls between her fingers.

She and Ron had enjoyed their time together after Bonnie practically pushed them out of their own suite. She was very adamant that they enjoy their honeymoon and pretend like she hadn't interrupted their lives at all for a few hours.

Following her advice they had played shuffleboard for a while, which Ron was strangely very good at. He claimed he had been practicing in case a certain old lady came back to challenge him. He still argued about the boxed lunch she stiffed him on. They then went to a jazz lounge and danced to a man playing a sweet saxophone sound. Then they went and looked around the ship's large shopping center and Kim had a field day, much to Ron's horror. He had to sit and watch her go through dozens and dozens of outfits and combinations and then rate them on how good they made her look. But she also checked out some lingerie, which had Ron drooling like a dog who just saw dinner being served.

Now they decided to enjoy the time they had left lounging by the pool. The sun was getting ready to descend. They were ready this time for whoever was going to strike, plus they had Bonnie; an added bonus.

Kim noticed someone waving over Ron's shoulder. She looked and saw Julia, her arm intertwined with Judd's. Julia had a floral one-piece suit, with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and Judd had on black trunks. He smiled and waved with Julia, as they smiled.

Ron saw them and waved with Kim. "They look so happy together," said Ron.

"Yeah. Let's make sure we get this guy, so that Julia and Judd have a life together," Kim replied, touching Ron's shoulder.

Ron nodded in firm agreement.

* * *

Bonnie met up with Kim and Ron at their suite later that evening. She talked about Scott's insistence for them to be at his show, but left out her uneasy feeling towards him. She thought it was just her imagination and it wasn't worth mentioning, not when a bigger threat was looming.

Kim and Ron decided that since the show was at eight thirty, they could go to the first half, and then slip out before ten without Scott noticing. It would satisfy Scott and it might even lull the madman into a false sense of security if he thought that his biggest threat was busy watching a magic show.

Bonnie agreed with the plan and they prepared for what was to come.

They didn't know what the attacker would use, but Bonnie speculated that if they took over the ship they would either go for the engine room or the wheelhouse, both of which were vital points for the ship's survival.

Kim and Ron volunteered to take the engine room, which left Bonnie with the wheelhouse. Once the attacker was discovered and the threat he posed was assessed, Kim would call Wade and have him call Global Justice.

Kim and Ron always packed their mission clothes with them, just in case. They wore them under the clothes they would be wearing for the show. Bonnie didn't have any new clothes to wear, so Kim let her use a pair a jeans and a t-shirt. Kim also gave her an extra pair of tennis shoes. The shoes Bonnie wore weren't fancy, but also weren't too good at running or doing any kinds of mission style objectives.

After they were all ready, they looked at each other in silence. This was going to be a tall order. They couldn't tell the captain of the ship what was going on ahead of time and even when the time came Wade would have to be mostly in the dark so as not disrupt the time stream anymore. It would only make the culprit panic and either attack prematurely or he would simply abort and attack another ship that Kim and Ron weren't on. Bonnie's insight and help would be crucial for the mission's success.

They all saw the faces of the passengers and crew. Everyone's lives were at stake. Men, women, children. They all were in danger, but Kim, Ron, and Bonnie were confident that this would end with no bloodshed; and no drama.

"Ready?" asked Kim.

Bonnie and Ron nodded. "Ready."

* * *

The ballroom area had changed since Bonnie had lunch there yesterday. There was now row upon row of folding chairs facing a much larger looking stage with two huge red velvet curtains on either side closed, blocking part of the stage. Spaces were made between the chairs to form two aisles.

Kim and Ron sat in the front row, where Scott had two reserved seats for them. Bonnie also had one next to them, but she chose to stay in the back, standing so she could make a quick exit without anyone noticing. She kept her disguise off for now, not feeling that it was needed at this moment. Besides, everyone was too busy staring at the stage like something exciting was about to happen. And it did.

The lights faded to dark and a single spotlight shined on the stage. Smoke began to roll over the wooden stage from the curtains, like a fog. It grew and grew until Presto emerged, like a specter. He wore a classic magician tux complete with a big black top hat and a flowing black cape. A red rose tucked into his tux pocket.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen!" Presto announced in a grandiose style. "Tonight you shall see wonders never before seen in a thousand years. Tonight you will see a show the likes of which you have never seen and never will again. I give you… magic!"

Presto threw his hands up and two tiny explosions flashed from his fingertips. It was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes and look away for a second. When everyone looked back on stage, Presto was gone.

"Up here," came his voice. Everyone looked up to see Presto in the rafters, about eighty feet up in the air.

He then took a step off the beam he was on and began to float back down to the stage. Bonnie couldn't see any wires or supports. She was impressed. Once his feet touched the stage floor, the audience gave a rousing round of applause. Presto bowed several times.

"Thank you. Thank you," he said, smiling.

The show continued with more tricks that Bonnie had either seen renditions of or had never seen at all. The crows loved everyone and the applause was deafening by each time.

Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nine-thirty. She could see Ron and Kim starting to stand and move for the exit nearest to them. Bonnie stepped out through the door next to her.

The cold night air hit her face, sending a little chill up her body. She walked over to Kim and Ron.

"I'm heading for the engine room," said Bonnie.

"We'll start for the wheelhouse," Ron replied.

As Bonnie was about to go, Kim grabbed her wrist. "Bonnie, be careful. I want my best friend back unharmed."

Bonnie gave a wry smile. "So not the drama, K."

Kim grinned and the trio split up, going in opposite directions.

* * *

The engine room was on the other side of the boat. Bonnie put her glasses on, feeling like it was time. Her heartbeat was pounding even though nothing had happened yet. She got this way whenever she went on a sting or when she was about to catch a culprit. The sheer thrill and anticipation was enough to make her go crazy, but she loved it.

As she was about to get into the elevator she could hear someone.

"Miss. Rockwaller, Miss. Rockwaller!"

Bonnie could see Julia waving her arms and running towards her. She looked very upset.

"Julia? What's wrong?"

"It's…it's Judd. I think he's about to do something really bad!" she said, her face clearly distraught.

Bonnie's throat closed up, but she wanted to hear from Julia first. "What do mean, what is he going to do?"

Julia wiped away some tears and tried to stop sobbing to get her words out. "He was s-saying something about getting b-b-back at Kim and Ron. He was so angry and was g-going to the engine room. He was carrying some kind of large sack. I tried to stop him, b-but he… he just pushed me away and told me to leave him alone. I'm scared, I didn't know who else to tell you have to help me!" Julia fell into full hysterics.

"How long ago was this?" Bonnie pressed.

"Um…I think it was…like…five, maybe seven minutes ago."

Bonnie's fears came to her mind. Had they been wrong? Had they just let the bad guy walk out with a smile and a handshake? Did they just condemn three thousand people to die?

Bonnie quieted her down for a moment and thought about what to do. She couldn't get Ron and Kim in time, Judd was probably already at the engine room and she could only guess what was in the sack, but she knew it couldn't be good. She would have to go alone.

"All right, Julia. Go get Ron and Kim, they're at the wheelhouse. Tell them I'm going to the engine room, okay?"

"No!" Julia cried grabbing Bonnie's arm. "I love Judd, please let me come with you. Maybe I can talk to him. He'll listen to me, I know he will. Please!"

Bonnie pondered it and saw no other option. Julia was too attached to Judd and maybe she _could_ talk him out of whatever he was about to do.

"Okay, follow me."

Julia nodded and ran with Bonnie to the elevator. She smashed the button and the elevator crept downwards into the belly of the ship.

Julia's sobs had lessened and her tears were starting to dry up. Bonnie patted her shoulder softly.

"It'll be all right, Julia," Bonnie assured her.

Julia nodded several times.

The elevator stopped in the engine room. It was brighter than before, but Bonnie was cautious as she stepped out, Julia right behind her.

They walked slowly, watching every corner and every nook for Judd. The pounding and grinding sound of the engines were disorienting, but Bonnie blocked the noise out.

After she was halfway inside, she reached an open area. The engines were further away, so Bonnie could hear better now, but she still had a slight ringing in her head that she was trying to get rid of. She could see a figure ahead of her standing behind one of the overhead lights. It was easy to see that it was Judd's massive form.

"Judd?" Bonnie called out, the ringing starting to clear up. Judd remained motionless, his face distorted by the bright light and shadows. Only his heavy breathing could be heard. "Judd, I want to talk. You don't have to do whatever you're doing. It's not worth it. It's not worth revenge."

Judd stepped out of the light and glared at Bonnie with two glowing green eyes that seemed to shine brighter than anything else.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, her body stiffened by the sight. The green eyes looked unnatural and creepy as they locked onto her like a missile. His stare was blank, as if like a zombie or something.

"Judd?" Bonnie called out to him again. She quickly turned to get Julia to talk to him, but was startled when she saw no one behind her. "Julia? Julia!" She received no reply and couldn't see her anywhere.

Bonnie looked back in time to see Judd silently charging at her. He seemed to be moving faster than before and Bonnie had to dive away before he tackled her. He crashed into a pile of metal drums, which were empty. He quickly got up, not phased by the mishap.

"Judd, please. I don't want to hurt you. What happened to forget and forgive?" Bonnie tried, but only got Judd's flying fist as a reply.

It connected with her gut, sending all the air out of her lungs in a big gasp. He attempted to throw another punch, but Bonnie ducked the blow and delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple.

Judd fell to the floor, but began to get up again. Bonnie looked around and saw a large piece of pipe. She quickly grabbed it and held it over Judd.

"Sorry, Judd."

She swung and connected with the back of his head. He fell and remained motionless. Bonnie sighed as she dropped the pipe. She still couldn't explain the green eyes, but right now she had to get Ron and Kim.

She was about to look for Julia when she heard footsteps ahead of her. It was one of the crewmen. She couldn't make out which particular one.

"Excuse me. I need some help h—" she stopped when she saw the man's glowing green eyes that looked identical to Judd's.

She then noticed that he wasn't alone. Behind him were at least a dozen people, some crew and some passengers. All with the same eerie green eyes that glowed brightly.

"What the?" Bonnie felt something hit her back, but she was unable act as two large arms enveloped her, grabbing her and lifting her off the ground in a death vice.

Bonnie kicked and struggled, but the arms wouldn't let go. She looked up to see that it was Judd. What surprised her more was the same blank look he gave her as before, only now he had blood coming from the top of his head and he didn't seem to notice.

"That's enough," said a sinister sounding voice. "You should let her breathe now."

Bonnie took in a sweet gasp of air once Judd lessened his grip just enough to keep her from getting away. She heard a small chuckle coming from the dark. It wasn't any of the green-eyed, zombiefied people, and it wasn't Judd.

"Come out, coward," Bonnie demanded through gritted teeth.

"Gladly," the voice snickered as slow deliberate footsteps began to come from the darkness.

The figure soon stepped out of the darkness. Bonnie was shocked to see the once innocent face of Julia, grinning at her. She walked up to Bonnie and put her fist in front of Bonnie's face. A bright, green orb formed around her hand.

"My, my, my. You've been a little thorn in my side," Julia sneered.

To be continued.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting and being so patient. School takes precedent over this, especially since my career might depend on it. Okay, maybe a little melodramatic, but School will take more of my time than I would like.

I want to thank **Katsumara**, **CajunBear73**, **Ormagoden**, **Darev**, **Screaming Phoenix**, **James MacPherson**, **Castorg**, and **Fuedor** for reviewing.

Also, I'm not going to say nominate for me, but I will say nominate your favorite stories and writers for the Fannies. It's a big honor for anyone and there are some really awesome stories and writers that deserve to get some prestige along with their talent.

Expect big things in the next chapter! And as always, please review!!! KingOAnime.


	10. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Ten**

**Every Little Thing She Does is Magic**

Kim and Ron rounded the corner and saw the wheelhouse above them on the fourth floor, overlooking the bow of the ship. It was very quiet since half of the ship's occupants were at the magic show. The rest were either sleeping or were making their rounds around the ship.

Kim and Ron ascended up the flight of stairs until they were at the door to the wheelhouse. It could only be opened by an officer's keycard. Ron and Kim met Captain Rosenburg before the ship left harbor. He was a big fan of theirs and was the one who gave them VIP passes around the ship, so they had no worries about being let in.

"Ron," Kim said in an alarmed tone and pointed to the door.

It was slightly open. For any officer to forget to close the door was highly unlikely. They approached cautiously, a feeling of dread coming over them. They always got this feeling whenever a trap was about to be sprung. They thought about going back and getting Bonnie, but they didn't know if anyone was hurt and needed to investigate immediatly.

Ron pushed the metal door open. "Hello? Captain Rosenburg? Lieutenant Johnson?" He called out, but received no response except for the creaking of the door.

All the lights were out except for a flashlight that was on the floor, near the ship's wheel. It was suspicious and Kim's danger radar was going crazy. Kim took point, while Ron held her shoulder and covered the rear. The two stayed wary, not knowing who or what was going to pop out.

They took small steps each time they moved. They scanned everywhere as Kim used the small flashlight in her Kimmunicator, but it didn't give much light. They reached the ship's wheel. Kim grabbed the larger flashlight and handed it to Ron.

Ron shined it across the wheelhouse and stopped on the back of a lone figure in a white officer's outfit standing in the far corner. The person seemed to come out of nowhere. Ron surely didn't remember anyone being there a second ago. Kim recognized the shoulder insignia as that of the captain's.

"Captain?" she called. The figure remained motionless. "Captain Rosenburg, is that you? Are you okay?" she tried again, but received the same response.

Ron took a step forward, causing the steel floor to give a low groan. The captain's form turned around and faced Ron and Kim. His eyes were a bright, glowing green and he looked like he was in some kind of trance.

Kim and Ron froze. They heard more footsteps behind him. Out of the darkness came more officers, with the same glowing green eyes and the trance-like stare.

"I don't like this," said Kim.

* * *

Bonnie attempted to wriggle herself free of Judd's grip, but he held her fast and firm.

Julia gave a little cackle, her glowing hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "Good luck. Even if you cracked him on the head with a car he wouldn't let go; not when he's under my control."

"I don't understand. What do you have against these people, or Ron and Kim? Why are you doing this?" Bonnie demanded.

Julia looked amused and stepped over to Bonnie, the glow in her fists fading away.

"It's nothing personal, _Bonnie_. It's just bad luck. If there were another set of passengers or if there was another ship even, it doesn't matter. The same thing would happen either way," said Julia.

Bonnie tried to hide her surprise, but Julia wagged a finger at her.

"You can't fool me, Bonnie. I know who you really are. My powers aren't just for show." Julia lifted one of her hands and Bonnie's glasses floated right off her face and into Julia's waiting hand. She glanced at it for a moment, admiring it, and then crushed it in her fist. She let the pieces fall out of her palm and finished by brushing out the last few bits of glass and metal.

"This ship is going to be consumed and my father and I will reap the benefits," she snickered. "You look much better _with_ the glasses on," she added.

"Your father?" asked a confused Bonnie, who kept a defiant face even though it looked hopeless for her.

Julia gave a wicked grin. "Yes, you've met him already. His real name is Phillip Hartford, but you knew him as Scott Phillips. _The Amazing_ Presto."

Kim and Ron looked at the zombie-like officers with growing concern. They knew they weren't in control of themselves and didn't want to hurt them too badly, but if they didn't get out of the cramped wheelhouse, it would be a very short fight.

Kim tapped Ron's hand. It was a silent signal to follow her lead. He tapped two times to let her know her understood.

"Sorry about this," Kim apologized as she swept her leg low and took out the line of officers in front of her. With this opening, Ron and Kim ran out of the wheelhouse with the other crewmen giving chase as their buddies tried to stand up.

"We need to get Bonnie, something doesn't feel right," said Kim.

"No argument here, KP," Ron replied.

"But why miss all the fun?" A voice said over the crisp, night air.

Kim and Ron looked for whomever the voice belonged to and saw hundreds of passengers and crewmen in front of them. All with green glowing eyes.

Kim recognized many of them from the magic show. The group parted and Scott came out, looking much younger than he had before. His wrinkles were all gone, his gray hair was now dark blonde and covered all of his head, and his posture seemed straighter and less crooked. He wore a long black robe that made him look like some kind of evil priest.

"Your behind all this?" Ron demanded, completely surprised.

Scott laughed. "Yes, and my daughter, Julia. She should be finishing up with your friend, Bonnie."

* * *

"But why do this at all?" Bonnie asked, still uselessly struggling against her bonds.

"It's an interesting story that goes back all the way to sixteen ninety-two. My father and I were two simple people, just trying to survive in the wilderness of America. My mother had died while on the journey with us from England. We arrived at Salem, Massachusetts at a rather sensitive time. I'm sure you're familiar with the witch trials that occurred there?"

Bonnie nodded. She wanted to question Julia's actual age. If she claimed to be from that time period. Part of her wanted to believe that she was just crazy, but not only did she make Bonnie's glasses levitate off her face, but Bonnie herself had gone back in time, so she decided to let Julia talk. At least until she could find a way out of this mess.

"It was a terrible time," Julia continued. "Neighbors accusing neighbors. You couldn't feel safe there. All those poor innocent people." She spoke with no emotion to her words. "But one such woman accused of being a witch was hanged and her farm was given to my father and me. In the woman's house, under some floorboards, we found an old book. It was written in a very old version of Latin, but my father learned how to speak it. Turns out that woman was actually a real witch. And we had discovered her spell book. She must not have been a good witch if she let herself get killed."

She paused to let it sink in before continuing, her tone becoming more enthusiastic.

"We tried out a few small spells to test it out. We were able to create gold, clothes, and food. We didn't even have to work. Gradually we got bolder and learned even more powerful and dangerous spells. We made animals and people do our bidding and we learned magic like this."

Julia's hand went up in a slow, deliberate manner. A green orb suddenly flew out and hit the bulkhead of the ship. To Bonnie's amazement and horror the orb exploded and crackled. A gaping hole was produced, letting in the salty sea air.

"But my father and I ran across another spell. One that even the book itself warned the caster not to use. It gave the caster immortality. The only thing it required was a human sacrifice and you would receive five years of extra, prolonged life. So we plucked one of the townsfolk, someone that no one would miss, and performed the spell. It felt wonderful. My father actually looked younger and could move better than he had before. We wanted to try and bring me mother back, but no spell could resurrect the dead. So we decided that living was more important, especially if you can live forever. It only required some human lives here and there, but it was worth it."

Bonnie gave her a horrified look. Julia just gave her an evil grin.

"After a few years, the town got suspicious of our youthfulness and of the missing townsfolk, which was probably around two dozen or so. I don't really remember. My father and I escaped to another village in Massachusetts and continued out rituals every couple of years so as not to arouse suspicion like in Salem. But as the years went on, we would have to move, as everyone else would notice themselves getting older and us not aging a day. We then decided that doing these ritual sacrifices every couple of years wasn't productive enough. We did bigger sacrifices of several dozen when we had the chance, then we would flee the area before the authorities caught wind."

Bonnie continued to look at Julia with growing disdain. She looked innocent and pure, but Bonnie was seeing the evil monster that lurked underneath the skin. Her farther was just as despicable and it made her sick that she even liked his magic show. Then she remembered the show and Ron and Kim. Were they all right?

Julia saw Bonnie's concerned face. "My father and I came on this ship to kill all the occupants for our sacrifice. Five years times three thousand people makes for _a lot _of immortality. I came on as a waitress and my father as an entertainer. His show is designed to get as many people as he can under our control. Once everyone is like Judd," she said, pointing at him, "my father will steer the ship towards the Bermuda Triangle and recite the spell. For a sacrifice this large we need a big altar. We will enter the gate of the spirit world, everyone on this ship will be consumed, and me and my father will leave with a lot of time on our hands."

"You won't get away with this," Bonnie spat.

Julia didn't bat an eyelash. "What makes you think you can do anything about it?" she asked as she got right in Bonnie's face and glared at her.

"Because I was sent back in time to stop you. And I won't fail!" Bonnie struck by swinging her legs, connecting to Julia's head and side.

Julia, surprised by the sudden move, was knocked to the ground, stunned.

Bonnie felt Judd's grip loosen slightly. She threw her head back, connecting with Judd's face. He let her go and Bonnie made a run for the elevator.

Julia, clearly angered, fired a volley of green orbs that missed Bonnie by mere inches and exploded. Bonnie tapped the button for the elevator and entered before Julia or any of her minions got to her.

She breathed a sigh, but knew it wasn't over yet. She had to get Ron and Kim and warn them before Scott struck.

* * *

Bonnie eyed every corner with caution, not knowing how many people were under Scott and Julia's control as she roamed the top levels of the ship. She reached the large ballroom, turned theater, but it was empty.

Bonnie continued to walk around the deck of the ship, looking for any sign of life. As she rounded a darkened corner she bumped into someone, hard.

"Kim!" Bonnie cried, helping her friend up. "What happened, where's Ron?" She noticed he wasn't with her. "Kim?" Bonnie could see Kim's emerald eyes filled with tears.

"It was Scott and Julia," she whimpered.

"I know. They're going to kill everyone on this ship for some kind of ritual spell of theirs." Bonnie hugged Kim, not knowing how else to comfort her.

Kim nodded, barely holding it together. "We were ambushed by Scott and several hundred passengers. Bonnie, they got Ron. He held them off so I could escape. When I saw him again. His eyes… they were bright green." Kim went back into sobbing.

"Let's call Wade. We need some help with this," said Bonnie, still holding her sobbing comrade.

"We can't," sniffed Kim. "Scott and Julia's magic has taken over the ship. No signals can get in or out and they made the ship invisible to everyone."

Bonnie recalled how Wade couldn't find the ship on satellite when he searched for it. She didn't think ships could just disappear into thin air, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"What should we do, Kim?" asked Bonnie, looking for a plan.

Kim began to get a hold of herself. "We need to stop this ship. Maybe if we destroy the engines that will halt them from getting to the Bermuda Triangle. They can't do their ritual if they can't get to the Triangle," she suggested.

"Sounds about as good as it can get. Come on."

"Wait." Kim stopped her. "I know a better way. We can get to the engines without having to take the elevator and running into anyone."

"Okay, you lead," Bonnie, said as she followed Kim.

After rounding a few corners and tiptoeing past a few entranced crewmen, the two women arrived at a small hatch by the kitchen.

"Crewmen use this to travel through the ship in case of an emergency. It tunnels throughout the entire ship," Kim explained.

"I've never heard of a ship having this," said Bonnie, a little amazed.

"This ship was apparently a prototype for the system."

Kim and Bonnie crawled through the small tunnels. There were no lights in the tunnels, but Kim's Kimmunicator flashlight gave them some light. After a few minutes, they arrived at the engine room. Bonnie hoped that Julia had left. She looked at her wristwatch and saw that they had about fifteen minutes until the ship reached the Bermuda Triangle.

Bonnie theorized that since she, Kim, and Ron were snooping around, Scott and Julia launched their plan early to surprise them. It had worked, but she was still going to stop this from happening.

Kim led the way as Bonnie kept her eyes peeled for any glowing green eyes. They approached the engines and were greeted by Judd and the dozen people that Bonnie encountered earlier.

Bonnie looked for Julia, but didn't see her. Kim immediately went for Judd as Bonnie prepared to fight the others as they ran towards her.

Bonnie easily took care of each attacker, making sure to deliver quick, painless blows to knock them out. Kim, however, was having a little more trouble.

Judd had her cornered. Blood was coming out of his nose from where Bonnie had struck him. Bonnie spotted a large metal cart and grabbed it. She pointed the nose at Judd and rushed at him. Before he had time to react, he fell into the cart and with Kim's quick help they pushed him into a closet area that was sealed off with a heavy-duty steel door.

They did one last, big push. Judd and the cart careened into the wall. Bonnie immediately closed the door and put the padlock on it. Judd punched at the door repeatedly, but it was too tough, even for him.

Satisfied, Bonnie looked at Kim. "Let's go take care of the engines."

"The only thing you should take care of is yourself, Bonnie." Julia's voice penetrated Bonnie's ears. She came out of the darkened corner with more green-eyed reinforcements.

Bonnie, stepping forward, readied herself. Julia just looked her and laughed. It echoed around the room.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie scoffed, clearly annoyed.

"I was thinking of what your face is going to look like when you realize the truth." Julia grinned pointing behind Bonnie.

"What are you?" Bonnie instinctively turned around and was rewarded with a kick to the face, courtesy of Kim. "Kim," Bonnie said, stunned. "What are you doing?"

Kim didn't answer and gave Bonnie a hard kick to the stomach. Bonnie coughed, holding her stomach in pain. She looked up at Kim and saw her eyes. They were glowing with the same sickly green color as the others.

"They…they got to you," Bonnie said weakly.

Kim gave her a malevolent smile. "Sorry." She threw a punch and Bonnie Rockwaller's world instantly turned black.

To be continued…

* * *

Short chapter, but I feel like this is the best place to stop. I hope everyone's enjoying Spring Break. The last chapter should be coming up shortly, as long as my schoolwork doesn't get in the way.

Thank you to **CajunBear73**, **Katsumara**, **Screaming Phoenix**, **Fuedor**, **Darev**, and **James MacPherson**. You guys are all great.

As always, please review and look forward to the last chapter!!! KingOAnime.


	11. Lost and Found

**Lost Friends**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lost and Found**

"Ugh," Bonnie groaned as she began to regain consciousness. She tried to see where she was, but her vision was still very blurry and she could only make out vague shapes and colors. She felt her arms being pinned to her sides by something, or someone, and her legs were limply trying to keep her up.

Slowly, but surely her mind began to clear. She had a splitting headache. Judd and Kim held her arms tightly with an almost superhuman-like quality. Bonnie realized she was outside, on the deck of the Nightingale, surrounded by thousands of zombie people, all with glowing green eyes.

They were all looking up with blank stares and when she craned her neck, she saw Julia and Phillip hovering a few feet over the ship's wheelhouse. They were now covered in black robes and Phillip had some kind of book tucked underneath his arm. She looked for Ron, but couldn't see his face in the crowd. She began to wonder if he really had been captured or if he was just lost in the sea of people.

Phillip removed his hood and grinned at Bonnie, his old features were now gone and replaced by the face of a young man in his mid-twenties. "So good of you to wake up. I didn't want you to miss the ceremony when we suck the life out of you."

Julia chuckled with him.

Bonnie wasn't amused and spat back, "You two are monsters! Why don't you let me go and I'll take you on right now!"

The two witches smirked at each other and gave a small "hmph" sound.

"Interesting proposal," Phillip said. "But even in a one on one battle we would still destroy you. And you can give us another few years of life."

"Where's Ron?" Bonnie asked, trying to keep the conversation going until she could come up with some kind of plan.

"He's here, with us," Julia stated matter-of-factly, gesturing to the mass of green-eyed zombies.

"Show me."

"Now, now," Phillip said, waving his finger. "What purpose would that serve?"

"At least show me he's alive," Bonnie faked pleaded.

"Of course he's alive. We need his strong energy. That young man has some special powers in him and they will surely nourish us even more." Julia licked her lips afterwards.

Bonnie was running out of time and she still couldn't think of a way to escape or defeat them. She became desperate.

She began to struggle violently against Kim and Judd's grip. Kim held her arm even tighter, till the circulation to it was almost completely cut off. Judd however used too much strength and Bonnie cried out in pain as she felt _and_ heard the bone snap.

"You idiots!" Phillip screamed. "We need her alive during the ritual!"

Kim and Judd loosened their grip on Bonnie immediately. She held back the tears as her right arm now hung limply to her side. She couldn't let them see her like a blubbering baby. She had to be strong. She was strong, like Kim had said.

Phillip and Julia turned around and faced the sky. Phillip opened the book he had in his hands and was about to recite something.

Bonnie knew this was it. She had failed, again. Only this time she was going to die too, along with everyone on the ship. But suddenly she felt a prickle on her neck. A voice suddenly invaded her mind.

_"Lower your head."_

She didn't understand it, but complied.

Judd let go of Bonnie's broken arm as Ron came down on him with a flying kick to his head. Bonnie was so shocked to see Ron, she didn't even think to attack Kim to be set free, but was in for another shock when Kim actually spoke into her ear.

"Come with me, now. There isn't much time."

Bonnie looked at Kim's face and saw the glowing green eyes were now simply her stunning emerald ones. She led Bonnie away from the mass of people as Ron continued to fend them off. Bonnie could swear she saw a faint blue light in that direction.

Phillip and Julia noticed the two women trying to escape. "Get them, you Imbeciles!" Julia ordered.

A few dozen of the passengers moved to attack Kim and Bonnie, but Ron appeared in between the two and put both of his hands up. A bright flash of blue light blinded everyone, including Julia and Phillip. When they regained their sight, Bonnie, Ron, and Kim had vanished.

"Find them. Now!" Phillip yelled. The mass of green-eyed zombies began breaking apart and running down the to the lower decks.

"Maybe we should just do the ritual now, Father," Julia insisted.

Phillip gave his daughter an enraged look. "No one insults me. I don't care if it costs us some power. I'm going to kill them with my bare hands!"

* * *

As the ship was being searched quickly for Kim, Ron, and Bonnie, they were hiding in the arcade, behind some of the broken games that needed repairing. Everyone was silent as a few crewmen scanned the arcade, but failed to notice the trio hiding and moved on.

The group kept quiet until the crewmen had all left and no more footsteps could be heard outside the arcade doors.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Ron asked, once he felt the coast was clear.

Bonnie shook her head. "My arm, it's broken," she grunted in pain.

"Let me look at it," said Kim.

Bonnie didn't know what she could do about it, but she offered her arm to Kim anyway. Kim placed one of her hands underneath Bonnie's arm, where the bone had been broken. She then placed her other hand on top and lightly pressed her hands together.

Bonnie winced a little, but Kim smiled at her warmly. "Don't be afraid," she said in a soothing tone. "The pain will lessen in a moment."

Bonnie felt warmth under Kim's hands as it entered her arm. It seemed to move up her arm and back down in calm, tender waves. After a few seconds, Kim let go and the warmth subsided.

"Move your arm," Kim softly ordered.

To Bonnie's amazement, her arm was completely fixed and there was no more pain. She couldn't believe Kim had this kind of power. In fact she knew she didn't have this kind of power. Which could only mean one thing for Bonnie.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked flat out.

Ron moved behind Bonnie in a protective fashion. "I've known Kim almost my entire life and she could never do that. You aren't her," he said.

Kim's face smiled. "No, you are correct," she said. "This is her body, but I'm just… borrowing it for a while. I've already explained this to Kim, but I guess I should tell you two as well."

Bonnie and Ron continued to glare at this imposter, wondering who had invaded Kim's body and more importantly was Kim all right. With all the crazy stuff currently happening, they were especially weary.

"My name is Mary, Mary Hartford. No doubt it will be familiar," she said.

Bonnie immediately stiffened, thinking that a new enemy had just revealed herself, but Mary, or rather Kim, waved her hand.

"But I assure you I am not your foe. Phillip is my husband and Julia is my daughter. They had no knowledge of it, but I too practiced magic. I was a Wiccan when I was alive, centuries ago."

Bonnie was familiar with the term. She had taken a class on world religions and remembered that Wicca was associated with being the foundation of witchcraft. She continued to listen to Mary's story with a cautious nature.

"I used herbs and medicines to heal the sick who couldn't afford such treatment in England, but I had some other powers as well which I only used for good. I did it all in secret, you understand. I never told my family to protect them in case the authorities ever discovered me. When we heard of a place across the ocean where new opportunities could be forged, all three of us took a ship to the New World. However, I became deathly ill during the journey. Normally I could use my powers to heal myself in a second, but Wiccan law dictated that one could never use spells on themselves and that they must take a natural course of death if it comes. So I allowed myself to die of the fever. I now regret that decision very much. If I had remained alive, things would have turned out much differently."

Mary paused, Kim's face looked sad and regretful. Bonnie had never seen a look like that on Kim's face before, but she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't Kim really making the face. After a few moments, Mary continued.

"Normally my spirit would have crossed over, but for some reason I was unaware of, I lingered among the living. I was forced to witness my family's descent into the dark arts. I had no way of stopping them at the time. My powers were gone. For years I watched my dear husband and daughter kill for the selfish act of keeping themselves alive. Then, just recently my powers began to come back. Slowly at first, but after a few more years I had reclaimed some of my former strength and magic. I still could not directly stop Phillip and Julia, so I cast a prayer that a hero would come and stop my family. To my surprise, it was you, Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes were wide with shock. Mary smiled.

"I was also shocked," she said. I assumed it would be the two young heroes Kim and Ron, whom I had watched for some time. I didn't understand it at first, but I trusted the Fates and their decision. I used my magic to give you signs, warnings of what was to come. My powers let me get a glimpse of the future and I tried to place those image into your mind."

"My nightmares," Bonnie realized.

Mary nodded. "Yes, but I soon saw that it was not enough. I tried harder, but my powers were still too weak to do much. When Phillip and Julia attacked the ship and began to perform their ritual, I tried to reach out to you, Bonnie. I used Kim's e-mail address to contact you; it was the only way I could."

It began making sense to Bonnie. The nightmares, the eerie messages on her computer from Kim. All of it.

"That was you all along, wasn't it?" Bonnie said, wanting confirmation.

"After the deed had been done," Mary continued, "I thought I had failed, but then by divine luck the ship had returned after ten years. I believe the spell's effect wore off and it had come back from the spirit realm. I realized that this was my chance. I knew of an old spell, very old, but very powerful. I suspected you would go to the ship. I had watched you grow up to be a hero in your own right. Once you were on, I created the specters and more messages, pretending to be Kim and Ron. I had to lure you to the spot where I had performed the spell. Once you were in place, I sent you back in time."

"But why me?" asked Bonnie. "Why not another hero better suited like a Global Justice agent?"

"You don't give yourself much credit Bonnie," Mary said, with a hint of sadness. "I watched you become an officer of the law and fight for truth and justice. I didn't understand it at first either why my prayers were answered with you, but after watching you grow, you became the perfect hero. Look at how you stopped that criminal on the boat the other day. That wasn't any of my doing. Everything you accomplished was because of your own strength and faith you had in yourself. You are a hero Bonnie, worthy of being next to the greats of the world."

Ron squeezed her shoulder in agreement. Bonnie looked at his wide grin and saw nothing but proud honesty. She never thought of herself as anything but a police officer, but she now realized that she was true hero. Kim's words of encouragement echoed in her head.

_You are not weak… You're a great person Bonnie, you're stronger then you think… You're my best friend Bonnie…_

"Okay," Bonnie said with new determination in her voice. "What do we do to stop this once and for all?"

Mary smiled warmly. "I will talk to my Phillip and Julia and try to convince them to stop their evil deeds. I know I will not be successful, they are too far gone now, but I should provide a long enough distraction for you and Ron to jump them. Grab the tome in Phillip's hand. That spell book is the source of their power and their only weakness. If you destroy it, then they will be destroyed as well. It will be as if they never existed."

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Ron, however, seemed worried.

Mary noticed this. "Don't be troubled, Ron. I will have no harm come to Kim. She agrees with this plan." She paused for a moment. "And she told me to tell you that it is no big."

Ron smiled. "If KP says it's okay, then I'm cool with it." He faced Bonnie. "Shall we save the day, Bon Bon?"

"Booyah," she replied.

* * *

Phillip and Julia paced around the top of the wheelhouse. Their minions continued to search the ship and very few were left on deck. Julia was quickly becoming more frustrated.

"Forget them Father. They can't do anything to stop us now. Let's just get this over with. I want to smile at my eternal reflection," she insisted.

Phillips snapped his head at her and narrowed his eyes. "I'm in charge here, not you. We will do the ceremony when those three bugs are squashed!"

Julia had never seen her father this enraged before and didn't want to test his patience anymore than she had to. Suddenly, there was a commotion coming from below them.

The Hartfords look over the side and saw Kim, all alone. The mind controlled crewmen and passengers kept their distance from her, which confused the two witches.

"Are you giving up?" Julia asked with an edge to her words.

Kim shook her head. "Sweet Julia, my darling Phillip. What has become of you two?"

She sounded different somehow. "What are you blabbering about?" Phillips demanded.

"I remember how scared you were my darling. You were afraid for our daughter's life, but I said, 'Phillip, dear. We can live a new life with absolute freedom. A world where our daughter can grow and learn without constraints. A place where you and I could grow old together. Do you remember that?" Kim asked in a warm tone.

Phillip almost collapsed over the side of the wheelhouse. Julia was still confused.

"Father, what is she talking about?"

"Mary, is that you?" Phillips asked in hushed tone.

Kim smiled. "Yes, my darling. Your wife had returned."

"Mother?" Julia realized. "It can't be. You died on the journey to America!"

"I did, but I am back now; in the body of this woman to try and reach what little humanity you have left in you."

"What do you mean?" asked Phillip, his voice still shaking from the shock of hearing his dead wife.

"Look at what you and Julia have done. You've killed dozens of innocent people and now you want to kill thousands more all because of your own selfish needs."

"But we're surviving for you. We're keeping your memory alive_ through_ us," said Julia. "We are gods now, we don't need to answer to anybody. Join us, Mother, and we can be a family again. We can be gods on this earth."

Phillip nodded. "Yes, the three of us will be unstoppable."

* * *

While this was going on, Bonnie and Ron were on the other side of the wheelhouse slowly climbing up so as not to alert Phillip or Julia.

_Keep them busy just a bit longer, Mary. We're almost there,_ thought Ron.

* * *

Mary shook her head. "The dark arts are evil. They consume your soul make you into a monster. Once you start, you can never stop until you are destroyed. I'm begging you two to stop now and try to grasp what humanity you have left. You must have some light still inside you," Mary begged.

Phillip and Julia's faces became stony faced. They looked at her with an almost disgusted look.

"You won't join us, then?" asked Phillip.

"No," said Mary sadly. "I can't."

"Then…die with the rest of the worms!"

Julia and Phillip both fired a wave of green energy at Mary.

She lifted Kim's hands and deflected the deadly energy away from the ship. She redirected it up, causing the black sky to shine with a bright green glow. She fell to her knees as the strength in Kim's body was just about done.

"Give in, darling. You can't beat us," Phillips mocked.

Mary smiled. "Maybe, but they can."

* * *

Suddenly Ron and Bonnie jumped the witches from behind. Completely taken by surprise, Phillip dropped the spell book and attempted to grab at whoever was on his back.

Bonnie shoved Phillip's hood over his head as hard as she could. She jumped off and then kicked him over the side of the wheelhouse, Ron following suit with Julia. They both screamed as they fell.

"Now's our chance," said Ron. He and Bonnie began running towards the tome, ready to end this.

Suddenly they both felt a presence and turned to see Julia hovering over them. Her face, contorted with rage and her blonde hair floating over her head in waves, she fired green orbs of magic at them.

Ron and Bonnie dived. The orbs exploded all around them as they continued to try and avoid every deadly balls of magic. One however, caught Ron. The blast knocked him off the wheelhouse and out of Bonnie's sight.

"Ron!" Bonnie yelled, running towards the edge.

"Stop!" Phillip roared.

Bonnie stopped as well, but saw that he was yelling at his daughter.

"You almost destroyed the book. Do you want to kill us?" He glared at his daughter, who turned away from him. "We'll fight her hand to hand," Phillip grinned. Julia smiled as well as they both dropped to the ground. Once their feet touched the top of the wheelhouse, they stood, waiting for Bonnie.

* * *

Ron was sure this was going to hurt. At the very best he would break something in is body, but much to his surprise, his descent was quickly halted and he floated to the ground like a feather.

He looked around to see what had saved him and saw Kim/Mary lying on the floor of the deck. A dozen green-eyed minions had surrounded her.

Ron jumped into action and quickly dispatched each minion with the help of some Mystical Monkey Power.

"Mary, are you okay?" Ron asked, concern across his face.

"Ron…" she said in a very low voice. "I'm out of energy. I…I leave the rest…to you…tell Bonnie…she is a hero…" Kim's eyes closed.

"Mary? Mary!" Ron shook Kim's body. Her eyes opened, her deep emeralds looking around until they locked onto Ron's face.

"Ron? Where's Mary?" Her voice was low, but strong.

Ron breathed a sigh. "She's gone, KP. She used up all her power."

"Bonnie, where's Bonnie?" Kim asked, her voice and strength returning slowly.

Ron looked up towards the wheelhouse.

* * *

Bonnie charged Julia and Phillip, screaming with all her might, not knowing what else to do at the moment. She balled up her fist and thrust it at Julia's face.

Julia put her hand up and caught the punch right before it hit. She smiled maliciously and in one twist of her wrist, sent Bonnie flying across the top the wheelhouse.

Bonnie caught herself just before falling off the edge. She attempted to stand, but Phillip was already standing over her. With one motion he kicked her in the stomach, flipping her in midair.

Bonnie held her gut in agony. She coughed twice and a few specks of blood with in her saliva. This didn't look good to her.

Julia rejoined with her father and the two began to casually walk towards her. Phillip went into his robes and pulled out a long knife. Bonnie noticed several symbols on the blade and on the hilt.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly," said Phillip. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long."

He lifted the knife over Bonnie's head, ready to strike.

Bonnie was going to try to avoid it, but her stomach was still burning in pain and making it difficult. She wasn't sure if she would be successful, but she wasn't going to just lie there and let death come.

* * *

But just as Phillip was about to deliver the knife to Bonnie's chest, a blue light whizzed by and slammed into Julia. She was taken completely by surprise and was unable to counter. She was thrown over the side of the wheelhouse and wasn't released until her body had crashed into the deck.

Julia remained motionless, the impact causing a small crater in the steel bulkhead. The blue aura dissipated and revealed Ron, standing over Julia's unconscious body. He looked up and smiled.

"It's all you now Bonnie."

* * *

The distraction allowed Bonnie to knock the blade out of Phillip's hand. Still dazed from what happened, he didn't realize what Bonnie was doing.

Bonnie grabbed the knife and dashed for the tome, which was just a few feet away. She lifted the knife and prepared to thrust it into the pages of this evil device.

However, Phillip grabbed her arms and used his superior strength to stop her and even lift her slightly in the air. Bonnie wiggled, trying to wrestle away from his grip, but Phillip just grinned.

"Face it Bonnie Rockwaller, even now you can't stop me. I'm invincible, I'm invulnerable!" He cheered triumphantly.

Bonnie grunted, his grip tightening. "No. You. Are. Not!" And with all her might she delivered the strongest kick she had ever done to Phillip's face. His head snapped back and he lost his grip on Bonnie's arms.

She immediately picked up the knife and gave Phillip one last look.

"Stop!" he yelled. "You can't stop me. I'm more powerful than a thousand of you!" But Bonnie wouldn't listen.

"So not the drama."

She drove the long blade with all her might into the cover the of the spell book and through each and every page. A huge explosion of green light shot into the sky like a pillar. In a matter of seconds it was gone.

* * *

Ron and Kim, who had now regained her strength, moved their arms after shielding their eyes from the light and looked around. The people who had been under Julia and Phillip's control were now wandering around the deck, holding their heads.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"Don't worry everyone. It was just... um," Ron said. "KP, do know what happened?"

Kim scratched her head, but couldn't remember the events of what had just transpired or of several things that had happened the day before. "I don't know either, Ron. Let's call Wade."

Kim activated her Kimmunicator and in ten minutes, there were dozens of coast guards and police boarding the ship.

Kim and Ron recognized some of them from when they gave them Peter Gutenferg. Ron recalled someone who had helped them, but the name escaped his mind. He knew it was girl, or was it?

After a sweep of the ship, there was no sign of two passengers a Julia Hartford and a Scott Phillips. Also there was some significant damage to the hull in the engine room as well a large deformity by the wheelhouse.

One of the officers asked Kim and Ron, "Is there anyone else still missing?"

Ron and Kim looked at each other, but couldn't recall anyone else. After a few more questions, the police and the captain decided to take the ship back to Florida for a more thorough investigation.

With their honeymoon cut short Kim and Ron wondered what they should do. Go back home or spend the last week of their honeymoon someplace else. Both of them had a weird thought.

"What about London?" they both suggested simultaneously.

* * *

Bonnie was practicing some new modeling poses in her apartment, when she heard her doorbell ringing. She opened the door to see Ron and Kim.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought your cruise wasn't over for another week," Bonnie barked, clearly surprised.

As soon as she finished her sentence, Kim dove forward and wrapped Bonnie in a tight hug. Kim's eyes filled with tears, as they poured down her face. Even Ron was crying.

"Uh, Kim? What's going on?" Bonnie asked, completely off guard.

Kim recomposed herself and let go. She tried to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming for reason.

"I don't know," she said. I just felt this immense sadness and happiness all at the same time and I felt like I just had to hug you. Sorry."

"Um, no big, I guess. Something happen on the cruise?"

Ron and Kim talked about the weird events that occurred on the ship as well as the two missing crewmembers.

"We thought we would visit London and we just wanted to pop in and say hello while we were here," said Ron.

"Are you guys staying long?" asked Bonnie, sipping some herbal tea.

"Just for the week. We found this cool hotel downtown."

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh no, you two are getting out of that overstuffed pillow factory and staying here for the week. I will not take no for an answer."

Kim opened her mouth to object, but Bonnie's hard glare froze Kim up in a second. She had never thought that could happen to her and wondered if Bonnie had been practicing behind Kim's back. She decided she had to work harder on her glare so as to not lose to Bonnie again.

"I don't have class for a few hours so why don't I show you two where the best spots in London are. They have some of the best clothing stores here." Bonnie sized up Kim. "You could use some tips, K." Bonnie smirked.

Kim raised an eyebrow, wondering if the evil Bonnie from high school had returned.

"Just kidding," Bonnie chuckled. "Since we're best friends now, I'll have to be nice to you more often, but don't think I'm not going to be a complete softy on you."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled as she led them out the front door and into the bright, sunny day.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, B," Kim replied.

THE END.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this little story of mine. I apologize for the lateness of my update. College is back in session and I'm finding myself buried neck deep in fifteen page research papers and long book reading assignments. I'm still going to keep giving you great stories. They just might be a bit on the slow slide for a while. I apologize in advance.

I want to thank **Katsumara**, **Eddy13**, **Charles Gray**, **CajunBear73**, **Darev**, **James MacPherson**, and **The Real Sidekick** for your reviews. You guys are a wonderful bunch.

I also want to give a special thanks to James and **Slipgate** for messaging me to make sure I was still alive. Your loyalty has been rewarded and I thank you both for caring so much about my writing.

I will see all of you cats and dogs later, when my new story comes up in a bit…hopefully.

Your servant, KingOAnime.


End file.
